Bodyguard
by KittyCat-Bartender
Summary: AU. Doyle hires Jane to protect his daughter Maura...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is AU. I do not own any of the characters from Rizzoli and Isles.

Rating: M

Co-written with Kim

_Chapter 01_

**Bodyguard**

Maura knocked on her father's door after she had been told that he wanted to talk to her. Hearing his voice allowing her entrance, she opened the door and set her bag nearby. Then she walked into the room more.

She was a picture of perfection as always with long caramel locks, heels, fair skin against her dress. She had a style all her own that was made for her figure. She never sat at the chairs at his desk, but instead, she always sat in the small lounge chair off to the side. She leaned back and stared upward for a moment, speaking to him.

"What is it this time," she asked softly, but the hint of annoyance was placed in her voice easily. He could always see right through her. She was his daughter afterall.

Paddy Doyle eyed his daughter when she entered. His office immediately started to smell like his daughter's sweet perfume. Patiently he watched her sitting down in the lounge chair and leaned back in his big, black leather chair.

"My angel." He said with a tight smile as she spoke. He was a patient man and was good in keeping his cool, no matter what the situation was.

"There had been a transaction which had gone wrong..." He started carefully and eyed her.

"And even though you don't need to worry your pretty little head over it, I want you to have a bodyguard around you. Just in case. There has not been a threat against you but I just wanna be...sure that you are always safe." He said and folded his hands on his big wooden desk.

"I'll have Alexey company you from now on." He told her.

Maura sat up and made a face at his words, not him.

"Just because you can't cover your tracks, doesn't mean you have to punish me with a bodyguard. I know how to take care of myself. I understand why I have to. If you didn't do such damaging things, you wouldn't have to worry all the time about my safety," she said a bit too curt. She folded her arms over her chest and tightened her jaw.

"I don't agree to it. You know I don't have to," she said back to him and stared directly into his eyes.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Maura, I was telling you. Alexey will be around you now, end of discussion. If you want to or not. I'm rather safe than sorry. Just try to think of him as a friend and not a bodyguard. Maybe you don't mind that much then. He'll be discreet and respectful. He will even carry your bags on your many shopping trips, isn't that great?" Doyle asked and got up from his leather chair and opened the shades of his office more to let more sunlight in.

"Him carrying my bags is not my issue. Him coming on dates or dances, or dinners, is my issue. What, will he be in the room when I choose to have sex? Wow, because that would just make it better. End of discussion? Father...no. I am 23...I am an adult. I don't need protection from a bodyguard... So no...no thank you," she said and stood, looking at him.

"Would you like me to move out? Because I could. Then you wouldn't have any control over me..."

"Maura!" He rose his voice and gave her a look that meant he was being serious and didn't take no for an answer.

"You are not going to move out and you _will _have a bodyguard. And that is my last word. If you don't like Alexey, you can choose someone else from my men but you _will _have one. Are we clear, young lady?" He asked as he glared at her.

Maura shook her head.

"Oh I will move out if you force a _male_ bodyguard on me. I don't want it! I won't accept it! You force my hand father, and I am gone. I mean it," she said and started to turn to head back toward the door and her bag. This was how it always was. The threat to move out got her way every single time.

"Fine. Wait Maura!" He said. He walked towards her and stopped right in front of her.

"I guess I can have a look at a female bodyguard then, okay? I am not entirely convinced with a female bodyguard for you...but if that's the only way you will accept a bodyguard, so it will be it." He said and looked at her.

"A female bodyguard it is, alright?"

Maura looked up into his eyes and shrugged lightly.

"It's not alright, but if you think I have to have one...then a female would be less intrusive..." she said and then bent over to get her bag.

"Are we done...because I want to use the spa for a while," she said with a half smile and a blink of her pretty eyes. She walked past him and left the room.

An hour later she was in the spa wing, trying to relax away the news of a bodyguard.

As soon as Maura had left his office, Doyle had started to look for a female bodyguard. He wasn't really happy about the fact that someone female would have to protect his daughter but it was the only way. He never had a female bodyguard working for him. He made a few calls and as he was meeting his daughter to dine with her, he brought up the subject again. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked across the table at his pretty daughter.

"Maura, I'd like you to meet someone." He started the conversation.

Maura sipped at her wine and sighed as she set it down.

"Of course," she said as pleasantly as she could and with a fine, but tight smile. She absently looked up at the clock and then back at him.

"But I want to be out of the house within 30 minutes. I want to go to the club tonight," she said and under breath added, "_...to get wasted..."_

"Well you may do that, Maura. You can party as much as you like." He said and turned in his seat.

"Would you please come in, Jane?" He asked and a few seconds later a tall, dark-haired woman entered. She wore a pair of jeans, a tanktop and a leather jacket over it. Her hair was straight and pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"I don't party," she mocked his words quietly before he brought in Jane and for a moment her world stood still.

"That is Jane. Your bodyguard." Doyle told Maura.

"And that is my lovely daughter Maura I've told you about." He said. Jane stepped over to Maura and held out her hand to her.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Doyle." She said politely.

Maura had always liked both sexes, but no woman had turned her on being fully clothed before. She quickly took a large gulp of her wine as he introduced her.

"For now," she said, rolled her eyes, and looked back toward her father.

"Does she go with me everywhere? How about to the bathroom...oh wait...in the shower," she said in sarcasm. She wasn't happy and that was easily seen.

"No she will not go in the shower with you." Doyle answered with a sigh and rolled his eyes at his daughter.

Jane by now, pulled her hand back, after Maura didn't take it. A spoiled young woman, that was exactly what Jane expected. She just hoped that she wouldn't cause too much troubles.

"Jane will however, check the bathroom, before you go inside to make sure it's safe, and then she'll wait outside." Doyle told her.

"She'll do everything to make sure you are safe." He added.

"It's not my first protection job, I know what I am doing. No worries, Miss Doyle." Jane said and looked down at her. She was easy on the eyes, a really pretty girl and Jane imagined, she was quite a party girl as well.

"Ok no. First of all, when I have go, I will and I will not wait for someone to check it first," she said with a sigh and stood before Jane. It was surprising and adorable how short she was. She looked younger than she was. She arched an eyebrow at Jane.

"Oh I know you are good. My father wouldn't have picked you if you weren't. I just don't think that I need you," Maura said back before she moved around Jane toward her father. She patted his head and smiled.

"Don't wait up...I will be a little late..." she said to him and looked over her shoulder at Jane.

Doyle flashed a smile at Maura and then gave Jane a look. Jane understood and gave a nod.

"Don't worry, Sir, I'll bring your daughter home safe." Jane said. That was what Doyle wanted to hear, so he gave an approving nod. He kissed Maura's cheek.

"Be a good girl, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said to her with a smile.

"Of course not. I just mingle," she said with a small smirk. Then she headed out, not even looking behind her to see if Jane was following her. She moved down the hall and then into her wing to change clothes.

"I don't need you in here with me," she said right before she opened the door to her bedroom.

"Of course not." Jane said and closed the door to Maura's room and waited in front of it. She had the feeling that protecting Maura wasn't going to be an easy job, especially since she didn't want protection in the first place. Jane sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting patiently.

Twenty minutes later, Maura came out in a short black skirt, thigh high brown leather boots and a burgundy halter top. She smelled like heaven and looked good enough to eat. Maura offered Jane a look before she just walked down the hall. Her fine ass doing crazy things in the black skirt. Her hair was pulled up and slightly to the side with a clip.

Jane followed her in silence but couldn't help but checking her out. She let her eyes wander over her swaying hips, her ass and her legs. Maura really looked good and Jane didn't think she would get tired of looking at her. She got in the car with Maura and drove her to the club she said she'd wanna go. Since Jane was on duty she wasn't going to drink anyways, so she could drive and didn't need a driver for them.

In the car, Maura smelled even better. The space was closed in and her body heat surrounded Jane.

"I hate that you have to drive me. I am 23 years old. I am a woman and adult and I just keep getting downgraded..." she said, staring straight ahead. She really didn't expect the woman to answer her. But she talked anyways.

"You think you can leave me alone for the rest of the night? I promise I wouldn't say a word."

Jane glanced over to her and raised a brow.

"I wouldn't be very good at my job if I'd let you do that, would I?" The brunette pointed out and looked back at the road.

"I'll give you some space. I won't be standing next to you all night. I'll always be a few metres away from you and watch you. Just pretend I am not here." Jane said to her.

"Like that will be easy to do," she grumbled and then let her head fall to the window as she sighed. She was silently for the rest of the ride, but her world changed as she stepped into the night club.

She was down on the floor at the bar and then the floor again all in the span of 10 minutes. She danced with anyone that Jane saw, male or female. She looked good as she moved as well and even better when others touched her.

Jane followed her wherever Maura was going. Her eyes were constantly on Maura and she watched everyone who looked suspicious. The fact that Maura danced with so many people didn't make it easier. But there was no doubt that Maura was very popular at that club. Jane found herself fantasizing about dancing with Maura herself a few times, touching her body and... She needed to focus. She blinked.

Maura wasn't in Jane's sight when she focused and blinked. It was panic time. Maura laughed in the dark hall way between the restrooms with a woman and a man.

"Can you believe I have to be watched? Like I am some child," she said and the woman kissed her and then the man, silencing her words. The moved around a short corner toward the utility room.

Shit, was all that Jane thought. She scanned the dancefloor but didn't see her anymore. Then she scanned the bar, but she wasn't standing there. Shit. Jane moved down, looking around, panicking. She made her way to the restroom, hoping to find Maura there.

How could she be so stupid and allow herself to daydream while watching her!? The other girl and the guy, both kissed Maura. While one was kissing her lips, the other one was kissing her neck. Two pairs of hands were all over her body.

Maura moaned softly as she was kissed and touched all over her. Her stomach jumped sweetly and she breathed heavier. She kissed the man back that kissed her and the woman at her neck was killing her insides. She forgot about her escort...and didn't care.

"I live...I live just outside of town...Mmmmm oh god..." she kissed him harder.

"How about we all disappear to your place then?" The guy asked and gave her breast a nice squeeze. The girl let her tongue run over Maura's neck and then sucked at a spot.

"I'm all for it." The girl agreed.

Jane came rushing into the hallway and stopped as she saw the three of them. She screwed up her face lightly but didn't say anything. She wasn't here to judge but to protect the blonde.

"I am not usually like this," she panted, "but god...I am so stressed out and you are just what I need to relax," she said and curled a hand around the woman's body and the man's and then kissed one before the other. She was soo turned on. Then she made a face.

"Shit... I need one of you to drive me. I was given a ride here to begin with," she said with a sigh.

The sound of keys clinging to eachother could be heard.

"I drive." Jane said. The man and the woman immediately looked at her and then at Maura.

"We all drank so I guess having her drive us, isn't the worst idea." The woman pointed out and looked at Maura.

"_Shit..._" Maura mumbled under her breath as she looked at Jane. She nodded and then shrugged with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah fine...You drive," she said and then looked at the other two. "I will get you cab fare later," she said with a small smile before she pushed away from the door and between the two to head toward Jane.

"So you found me this time...next time I will make it harder," she said with a sneer.

Jane only rolled her eyes and followed them. She drove the three of them to Maura's home and walked them into Maura's room. Jane then closed the door and sighed. She sat down right across from the door and heard giggles, moans and talks from inside the blonde's room.

Jane thought it was a shame that the blonde threw herself at everyone so quickly. And it seemed like that Maura was used to having one night stands. Jane judged her on so many levels but kept it all to herself. Maura's lifestyle was none of her business.

Hours later, the man and the woman came out from Maura's room and Maura stood in the frame of the door, watching them leave. She narrowed her eyes at Jane.

"Really? In my own home, you had to sit right there? Well, did you enjoy the show?" She asked with a disgusted look. She wore a robe, thin and satin as she stood there. Her heart was still beating fast from the sex she had just had.

Jane looked up at Maura, seeing her tousled hair, her flushed cheeks and her glistening hazel eyes. She stretched a bit before she answered.

"Not as much as you think." Jane got up from the ground and watched the other two walking down the stairs.

"Goodnight Miss Doyle." Jane followed the two downstairs and made sure they left the house, before she walked back and walked into her own room, that was across from Maura's.

Maura smirked at the bodyguard as she left and behind her back she half smiled, watching the woman before she moved back into her bedroom and shut the door. She blew out a sigh and looked at her messy bed. She shrugged and just ended up taking a shower. She finally moved into her father's room and got into bed with him.

"Angel...what are you doing here?" Doyle asked her drowsily and half asleep. He turned around to face her. He was worried that something was wrong and that something had happened. Maura was his pride and joy, no question about that.

"I just didn't want to sleep alone tonight. I am sorry that I woke you," she whispered and pulled the covers over her body as she snuggled into the pillows on his bed. She sighed.

"She lost me...you know," she finally said with her eyes closed. "That should get her fired..." she said and something about how she said it, Doyle knew that it wasn't Jane's fault.

He couldn't help but chuckle at his daughter's statement. He knew Maura too well.

"I am sure you tried your best to stay within her view all the time, huh? Lemme guess...she left you alone to have a smoke, right? I am sure you didn't spend your whole evening trying to sneak away from her... You are right, she should get fired." He said sarcastic and turned around to go back to sleep.

"Of course I did. I went to the bathroom all by myself as well," she said with a small smile before she opened her eyes. She stared at him and as he curled into him and wrapped an arm over him.

"Yeah, I did, but you can't blame me. God father...I don't need the extra eyes watching me dance, or make out or drink or eat. I just don't. No one tried anything."

"Goodnight Angel." That's all he said to her. To him the conversation was over. There was no way he'd let her do anything without a bodyguard now. He figured that Maura would get used to Jane at some point and was able to successfully ignore her.

**TBC**

Alright I hope you like it so far. There wasn't alot Jane/Maura interaction yet but just wait ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 02_

In the morning Maura got up later than her father and went to her room. She dressed in a sports bra and short spandex shorts and as she passed Jane she announced that she was going for a run and that she had better be dressed for the long haul.

She gave Jane a dark smile before she headed into the foyer. She waited for Jane because her father was standing in the dinning hall and could see her.

Jane dressed a black pair of sweatpants and green tight tanktop, showing off every ab on her stomach. She put on her sunglasses, pulled her hair back in a ponytail, slipped into her running shoes and rushed downstairs.

"Good morning Sir. Miss Doyle." Jane gave them a short nod.

"I am ready whenever you are, Miss Doyle." Jane said to her.

Maura couldn't stop herself from checking Jane out and she wasn't going to hide that fact. She looked Jane over from head to foot and was throughly impressed. She stretched and nodded.

"Yes," she said flatly and then made her way toward the door. She hit the landing running. She wasn't toned like Jane, but she didn't really look to have an ounce of fat on her rich curves that were as soft as they looked.

Jane raised a brow. Did Maura check her out? Did she try to tease her? Jane tried to concentrate and started to run behind Maura, which was distracting itself. She had a good view at Maura and admired every curve and inch on her body. Even as Maura stopped, Jane was too busy checking Maura out and picturing her naked that she ran into Maura.

"Shit." Jane cursed.

Maura yelped in surprised and stumbled a few steps ahead. When she caught her footing, she looked over her shoulder at Jane, glaring at her.

"You could at least watch where you are going if you have to be here. Just what were you looking at that you thought was more important than I? I think I should tell my father that you are not as good as you appear to be," she taunted her and then smirked a laugh before she took off again, faster than before.

There was so much that Jane wanted to tell that little snob but she held her tongue. She followed her again, and this time paid attention not to run into her. She kept her eyes ahead, staring at Maura's back of her head. She just needed to keep her eyes on her head, and nothing would happen. Though she couldn't help but look over her body every now and then, but she always forced herself to look back at Maura's head.

Maura ran for almost two hours. She was sweaty and hardly winded as she made her way up the drive again toward the pool side. Her hair was damp and painted the back of her neck in some places. She looked hot. Jane would imagine many things in that moment right before Maura spoke.

"You don't have to watch me now. I am just going to get in the pool. It's my house...why don't you just take a break," she said in a snobby way.

Jane felt exhausted herself. A two hour run was nothing she could do easily. Jane made more body pumping than running itself. She could run an hour, without any problem but two was something she wasn't used to. Jane panted and placed her hands on her knees, trying to brace herself. Her tight green tanktop had plenty of dark green sweat stains.

"Yeah...go...ahead...in...the...pool...I'll be...right...there." She panted.

Maura was amused at the woman who was bent over breathing heavily. She tried to hide it, but her smile was pretty visible.

"Don't bother. I don't imagine that you can walk another step," she said and turned on her heel and walked toward the back of the house. Once she was out of sight, she screamed.

Jane's head shot up and the adrenaline was pumping in her veins. She rushed to the back of the house.

"Miss Doyle? Miss Doyle?" Jane called out and looked around, trying to find the blonde.

Maura stepped out from behind a pillar and laughed.

"Well I guess you could take another step," she said with a smirk and a dark glint before she simply turned around and headed into the back area and toward the pool. She was still laughing to herself at how the woman had come running and panicking.

Jane glared at Maura and was close to say something, but she held her tongue. Mumbling to herself, she moved over to a chair at the pool and sat down. She didn't lie down to tan or to get comfy. The only thing she had in mind was watching Maura and that was exactly what she did. Jane decided to take a shower later when the girl would have lunch with her father.

Maura walked inside the house and came out a moment later in a bright blue string thong bikini. She looked absolutely breath-taking. She offered Jane a dark smile before she moved to the edge of the pool and dove in. She swam for an hour and then she got out and made her way over to a small table with towels and got one. Jane was still sitting in the same chair and watching her every move.

"Knock it off," she said as she pulled up a towel. "God, can't you even stop when I am home?"

Jane had admired Maura, watched her every move. She was truly beautiful and had a body to die for. As she got out and pulled the towel around herself, Jane looked up into her face.

"Your father trusts me to protect his most precious creation and I am merely doing my job. I do what I am paid for and that is watching you at all times." Jane answered her.

"Really?" Maura rolled her eyes and sighed, towelling her hair absently.

"It is my house...The place that I live. Does he really think something will happen here? IF that is the case, then I shouldn't be here. I don't want to be watched 24 hours a day. It's not right..." she said and sighed loudly. Maura dropped the towel from her body after a moment and bent over slightly to dry her legs.

Jane was so thankful for her sunglasses. That made it less obvious that she checked Maura out. Her eyes wandering over every curve. The wet hair hanging down over her shoulders.

"I am sorry, Miss Doyle. I'm just doing my job." Jane said to her. Jane wasn't really sorry, that was her job. She just hoped if she showed some compassion, Maura would go easier on her.

Maura groaned softly and then stretched as she stood up. She faced the pool, staring at it. To Jane, from her shoulders down, was pretty much nothing but a string of fabric and skin. She shook her head of drying hair and sighed.

"Oh I get that, but I will talk to him about it. I honestly think that this," she said, turned around to face Jane. "Listening outside my door last night. Is a bit out of line..."

Jane's head quickly snapped up to look back into her eyes.

"Trust me, I didn't enjoy that either. But they were strangers. They could have tried to hurt you. I was just careful that is all." Jane explained and got up from the chair and stretched. She looked at her watch.

"I assume you are gonna have lunch with your father now? I'll take a shower. I won't take long."

Maura looked at the woman in disbelief.

"It was sex. God, you must not have sex that often," she said with a slight surprised look to her face. She shrugged.

"Sure...get away from me for a while. I think that is a great idea. Probably the best one you have had," she said in full on sarcasm. She dropped the towel on another and started to head inside.

Jane took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head to keep herself from having a go at the spoiled princess. She walked up the stairs and took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a top. She made her way downstairs in the kitchen and had some lunch herself, before she waited outside the dining room for Doyle and his daughter to finish.

Maura eventually came out of the dining room, smiling, but her smile fade as she saw Jane standing there.

"Wonderful. How did I know you were still going to be here...You just keep on surprising me," she said and without another word, she headed out the side door toward the garage. She was out of sight of her father and when Jane would follow she yelled at her not to, pointing a finger and glaring.

"I have to and you know it. As sooner as you'll accept it - the better." Jane said with a sigh and placed her hands in her hips.

"Just ignore me if it's easier for you, okay? But you know I can't just stay away." Jane said matter of factly.

"So where are we going?" She asked, nodding towards the car.

Maura slipped into the nearest car and shut the door. She rolled the window down a crack and instantly locked the doors.

"We are not going anywhere, Jane," she said and laughed silently.

"How about you sit right here until I get back. I don't need an escort to shop, alright? Just sit that ass down and leave me be. I need some time ALONE..."

"Miss Doyle." Jane said and looked at her serious. She ran over to the other side of the car and pulled on the handle.

"Come on, open up." She said and looked at her. "I am not kidding. You know you aren't allowed to go anywhere alone." She reminded her.

Maura jerked her head around and watched Jane try to open the door. It pleased her that she had finally got the upper hand with this woman. She wasn't out to hurt her, but she wasn't out to be her friend either.

"No...no you are staying right here," she said and turned the car on. She met Jane's eyes and Jane saw that this was the battle that she was going to lose.

"I am serious Miss Doyle! Open the car." Jane looked back right into her eyes.

"You are not driving away without me. Do you hear me? Open up. NOW!" Jane pulled on the handle again but of course the car was still locked. This wasn't fun for Jane anymore, she was merely annoyed by Maura's immature behaviour.

"Get the hell away from my car," she said right before she backed up, careful not to hit the other woman. She turned the wheel and hit the garage door opener.

Right before she drove away, she caught Jane's eye and for a moment, she felt bad, but that faded as soon as it started. She put the car into drive and then pressed down on the gas. All Jane could do now, was watch the car drive away.

"Shit!" Jane cursed as she watched her drive away. She pulled her phone out from her pocket and pushed some buttons, before she saw a red dot blinking on her screen, showing where Maura's car was driving. Jane wasn't dumb. She had done that before and knew that people who didn't like a bodyguard tried everything to get rid of them.

Jane got into her own car and started to follow Maura's car. She parked her car next to hers and looked around on the big shopping street. Maura couldn't be far.

Maura had parked and quickly put on a red wig. She had planned for the past few days to get away from the bodyguard and she was pretty pleased with herself at doing it. In all fairness, she didn't think it would have worked. She had also pulled her skirt off and put on jeans and flats. It was the perfect plan. Now she shopped easily. The purses was her first stop.

Jane was beyond pissed. She leaned against Maura's car and waited for her to return. At some point she would need to return and then Jane would have a go at her. The kids gloves were definitely off!

It was almost three hours later, before Maura would start to head toward her car. She saw Jane and frowned. So, she simply turned back around and headed back into the shopping center. She cursed under her breath as she pulled out her phone to call a cab to get her home. It pissed her off that she had to leave her car there, but she didn't want to deal with the woman right now.

Jane was bored out of her mind and kept looking at her watch while she played a game on her phone. How long could a woman shop? Or maybe something happened? She didn't know. She just hoped everything was alright.

Paddy Doyle saw his daughter getting out of the car and raised his brows. "What happened to your car? Or Jane?" He asked her interesting, glancing at the shopping bags in her hands. "I am sure Jane would have carried those for you."

Maura paused, slightly surprised at seeing him there. She slowly pulled off the wig and shrugged at him.

"I gave her the afternoon off. My god, I wanted to shop by myself. I didn't want to be followed around. Father, it would be different if I was a child, but I am not. Just what did you do that I need her around all the time." She stared at him, pleading with him to let her just do this one thing alone.

"My car is at the shopping center..."

"The less you know the better, angel." He said and stroked over his cheek. He felt kind of sorry for Maura, especially since she really seemed to hate the fact about having a bodyguard but he wanted her to be safe.

"Okay, I won't have a go at you. Just next time ask me for permission first, okay? Maybe every now and then I'll tell Jane to leave you alone, okay?" He said and looked into his daughter's eyes.

The relief that Doyle saw in her eyes was pleasing. She smiled and nodded a thanks to him.

"I don't know where she is frankly. I guess you could call her and tell her that I am home," she said with a shrug before she moved away and headed toward the outside garden. She wanted to walk for a while. An attendant took her bags inside.

**TBC**

Hope you enjoyed that Chapter as well. Lemme know what you think. Tomorrow, I'll update again. xx


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 03_

Thirty minutes later, Jane parked her car in front of the house again. She was beyond pissed and Doyle could tell and apologized for his daughter. He told her to relax a bit until after dinner, since he didn't know what Maura's plan was.

So Jane walked to the pool, took off her shoes and pulled up the legs of her jeans, before she sat down, letting her feet dangle in the pool. She thought having a swim in the pool would be inapropriate.

Maura stepped into Jane's view in the back yard. She walked around a circled path and then headed down a small hill. Maura didn't see Jane, but she really didn't care.

After a few more moments, she walked back up the hill and headed toward the drive that led into the house. She saw Jane out of the corner of her eye and she half smiled.

Jane glanced over to her but she was off duty, so she just ignored her. Jane staid at the pool for another hour, before she made her way back inside. While Doyle would dine with his daughter, Jane ate in the kitchen and then waited like she had done before.

Maura simply passed Jane by and headed upstairs to her room. She entered it and changed her clothes to go out. She wore a tight red short dress that was low in the back and front. She had on black six inch heels and her hair was curled and lose around her face and over her shoulders. She gave Jane a passing glance as she left her room.

Jane followed her without a word and when they were ouside, she watched her with interest. Maura looked breathtaking like usual.

"How to get to the club without your car, huh? Too bad you had to leave it behind." She said mocking and placed her hand on Maura's back and guided her towards her own car.

"I'll drive you." She said and got the car keys out of her pocket.

Maura knew that Jane was right.

"I do have other cars," she said as Jane guided her toward the passenger side and she got inside the car. Jane got a pretty good eyefull of the side of Maura's breasts at the angle she was sitting. Maura sighed and didn't look at Jane.

"I really don't need you to drive me," she added under her breath because she knew it was pointless now. She just wanted to find someone to bring home and have sex with. She needed to release her stress.

"But I guess you have the upper hand now."

„I guess I do." Jane said and got in the car with Maura. She glanced over to her and then drove off towards the club again. Jane wasn't really in the mood to watch Maura at the club again. She had a feeling that Maura would try to get out of her view again, but what could she do? She couldn't exactly put Maura on a leash. She parked the car in front of the club and then entered with her.

Once inside the club, Maura simply acted as if Jane wasn't there or even that she knew her. She moved about, getting a drink, talking, and then drinking and dancing. It left Jane on her own, as it had the night before.

However, Maura couldn't stop herself from internally knowing that Jane was watching her every move...this time with unconditional attention.

No day dreams distracted her, no nothing. Not even when people came to chat Jane up. She politely sent them away and continued watching the blonde. She acted like a girl her age. Watching her at the club was more interesting than watching her doing other stuff. Jane could find out alot from that.

Maura didn't pick anyone to walk off with for what seemed like forever. Finally, when she did, it was a young red head man, who couldn't stop touching her for nothing. She laughed, he touched her face, she pulled away, he grabbed her arm...it was a game. He bought her several drinks until, she had a hard time standing or walking and that meant he could touch her more.

Jane watched the whole game patiently, until she stepped in. She couldn't look at this any longer and Maura seemed really drunk, or maybe even drugged? She didn't know.

"Hey." Jane said and walked up to them.

"Miss Doyle are you alright?" Jane asked her concerned.

The man was holding Maura securely and frowned when Jane approached and talked to the young woman. Maura just rolled her eyes and half growled and half laughed at Jane.

"I don't know who you are...I don't who any is," she said and the laughed a bit more. Her shoulders shook and she soon slipped in her footing. He pulled her back up.

"We are fine," the man said and gave Jane a look that told her to beat it.

Jane looked at Maura and after she received an eye roll, she stepped back from them, holding her hands up in defense. She would just keep an eye on them. Jane moved out of the guy's view but made sure she still could look at Maura. The blonde really looked wasted, no question.

Soon enough, the man laid his arm around Maura and made his way out of the club with her. He walked around the corner with her, and pressed her against the brick wall the very next second, kissing her neck, while he pushed up her dress.

Maura was compromised from the alcohol, but she was aware that they had left the bar, that she was being fondled and kissed. She shook her head, which only made things worse. Her eyes closed at being touched and she wasn't afraid in the least. She was used to things like this.

"Don't you think we should at least go to your car?" She managed to say.

"I parked all the way down there... I don't think I can wait that long anymore." He kissed her again and Maura could hear him opening the zipper of his jeans. His hand was inside her underwear, touching her.

"It feels soo much better laying down," she found herself purring. Her head rolled to the side and she breathed heavier as he touched her.

"My car is closer..." she said a moment later and rolled her head to the other side. Her dress was shifted by this point and he had easy access with the tiny thong that she wore.

"Alright, where is it?" He asked her and forced himself to step away from her. He grabbed her waist though to help her with the balance.

"Let's hurry, I'm already hard for you." He whispered in her ear.

Jane of course had followed and stood around the corner. She felt like a perv listening to them, but she had to make sure that everything was alright. And until now it seemed like a normal hook up. Both parties agreeing to the upcoming act. But she would not let them have sex in her own car.

Maura pointed at a spot that was marked for VIPs and smiled.

"Right there," she said and held to him as he helped her walk. The man nodded at the car and behind Jane's car, parked, a door opened and a very large man got out. He acted like he didn't see Maura and the red head, but as he started to just pass them, he turned, reached out and grabbed Maura from the man's arms. Maura laughed and barely had the will to struggle.

"Hold on little lady...going to take you home tonight..."

"Go in the club and get your own lady." The redhead said and pulled Maura back to him.

"I take what I want. Maybe _you _should go in the club and look for another lady." He answered and signalized for his bodyguard to deal with the redhead. The bodyguard grabbed the redhead and shoved him hard away.

Maura lost her footing and stumbled into the nearby car as the red head and the taller man argued.

"Woah...is it that comp-li-cated?" She said and leaned against the car, watching them. She didn't remember Jane at all. She wasn't in any danger. She was just the meat of the moment.

"The fuck man! I was helping her to her car. You looked like you were struggling," the bodyguard said to the red head that he was watching over for the night.

"You trying to start something, prolongs what you want..."

Jane, of course, didn't miss any of that. She thought it was time to step in. She seriously didn't trust the guy with his bodyguard.

"Hey guys." Jane said innocently and grabbed Maura by the arm.

"I am so glad you found my friend. Was looking for her everywhere." She said, playing a drunken girl herself. Maybe it would work like that.

"Heeeeey," Maura slurred as Jane grabbed her. Then she laughed a little and wrapped her arms around the woman.

"This...str-king woman is my bodyguard. My father seems..." she dropped her head to Jane's shoulder blade and slipped in her footing. The red head backed off after Jane spoke. He seemed to understand that if someone had a bodyguard, they were pretty much important...or something.

"Hey...I just wanted uncomplicated sex..." he said to Jane.

"Well too bad. She's too hammered to realize what she's doing. Come on, Miss." Jane said and wrapped an arm around Maura and walked with her over to her car. Jane assumed she'd probably get shit from Maura the next morning again for not letting her have sex, but her safety was more important to Jane.

Maura still laughed from time to time.

"It's ok...I can come back to morrow...if-" she shook her head and that made her more dizzy than before. She was brought to the car and didn't fight as Jane put her inside. Oh, when she would become sober, Jane wasn't going to hear the last of it. The young woman was going to tear her apart verbally.

Jane got in the car and drove off with her. Her only concern was getting home quickly before Maura would puke in her precious car. Luckily they made it home before that and Jane brought her into her room. She put her into bed.

"Goodnight." That's all Jane said before she went into her own room.

Maura barely remembered that night after she got drunk. She woke hours and hours later, face down in her bed. She groaned and laid there for the longest time, thinking. It took a while, but she finally remembered a few things. A handsome red head...Jane...pulling her away. Jane taking her chance for a night with a man away. Jane...took it away. Jane. She sat up quickly and regretted it.

"I am going to kill you!" She screamed.

Jane, by that time, was up already and was sitting downstairs in the lounge room with Doyle. He told her again how much he appreciated what she did and told her to give Maura more space, if she wentshopping for example. After all he wanted to keep his daughter safe AND happy.

Maura covered herself in her robe and stormed from her room. She eventually found her father and Jane...however they both already heard her coming before they even saw her. Maura glared at Jane, not even seeing her father.

"How dare you! You interferred and you had no right!"

"Angel..." Doyle said, not understanding why she was so upset. Jane got up from her chair and looked at Maura.

"Miss Doyle, you had so much alcohol in you that i didn't had the impression that you knew what you were doing. I wanted to keep you from making a misake that you'll regret once you got sober." Jane explained calmly.

"You were supposed to stay out of my way," Maura came back at Jane and walked up to her, standing face to face with the woman. Her eyes were on fire.

"I know what you did! I know!" She said and barely heard her father speaking to her. Then she did something that shocked them both. She stepped back and slapped Jane hard.

"I don't want you anywhere near me..."

As a reflex Jane was about to hit her back, but could hold herself back in the last second. She put her hand down again and only put it into a tight fist.

"Angel!" Doyle gasped and looked from Maura to Jane and back to his daughter.

"Jane, would you be so kind and step out for a moment, I wanna talk to my daughter." Jane gave a tight nod and passed Maura by. If looks could kill, Maura would drop dead immediatly. Jane left the room and closed the door behind herself.

"What has gotten into you?"

Maura offered Jane a look of her own with a tight jaw. She swallowed and when her father spoke, she jumped a little.

"You may think she is protecting me! But she is keeping me from living my life! You would not like someone controlling you! I know this! But it's ok to do that to me! I don't agree," she said, turning partly to look at him.

"She is only protecting you, Angel! And I am sorry you need a bodyguard but it won't change a thing. You will need one. I just had a talk with her before you came in and interupted us. I told her to leave you more space." He said.

"I know you...live a certain lifestyle and take quite alot gentleman and ladies home with you...I can tell her not to interfere into that. But if she thinks that person you are hooking up with is a threat, she HAS to do her job." He pointed out.

"And what you just did was way out of line, Maura! I want you to apologize."

Maura started to speak back, but when her father laid down the law...he usually meant it.

"I will keep her as my bodyguard, but I am sorry father. I will not be apologizing for something that she did wrong," she said and stood there, looking at him.

"He wasn't going to hurt me!"

"I am not familiar with the circumstances, but she must have seen him as a threat." He said matter of factly.

"And now go and get dressed. I won't have time to dine with you tonight." He told her beforehand.

"But tomorrow for sure again." He stroked over her cheek.

Maura sighed and shrugged.

"It's fine. I expect it from time to time. What I don't want is her. You don't have any idea how it feels to constantly be watched," she said as he stroked her cheek.

"I didn't mean to hit her. I have your temper," she added, hoping to get a smile out of him.

"Yes you do. You are lucky you didn't get hit back." He pulled her close and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"You are clearly my daughter." He said and let go of her again.

Maura loved it when he said those things to her. She closed her eyes for a moment and then when he let her go, she smiled.

"I am all your daughter," she said softly and then she let him go.

* * *

After a few hours, she found Jane.

"I didn't mean to hit you. I was upset..." she said flatly.

"Oh you were? I didn't even notice." Jane said sarcastic.

"Your father talked to me and I won't interfere in your love life anymore, unless I am certain it is a danger to you." Jane said to her and looked into the blonde's hazel eyes.

Maura stared up into Jane's dark brown eyes and tightened her jaw a bit, swallowing. She sighed.

"He wasn't going to hurt me," she said.

"It was sex. Sex...Of course I was a little drunk...but that is what you do at a bar... He was a gentleman," she said to Jane, still staring into her eyes. Maura found that she couldn't look away.

"A gentleman? You didn't know that guy. You went out with that redhead and were about to go to my car, which I won't allow by the way. No sex in my car...and then that guy with his bodyguard appeared. A stranger that you havent talked to at all. He pulled you away from the redheaded guy and wanted to take you home. I didn't let it happen." Jane said matter of factly.

"I wasn't the reason the redheaded guy went away."

Maura looked at Jane in disbelief.

"What?! I was with the redhead the entire time. There was no guy holding me but him...until you that is," she said and took a step back. She looked a little pale after a moment as her brain tried to remember exactly what had happened.

"No, Miss Doyle, the redhead wasn't the only man. In fact he got scared away from the other guy's bodyguard." Jane said matter of factly.

"It doesn't matter. I did what had to be done to make sure you were safe." She pointed out and eyed her in her robe.

"So what are the plans for today?"

Maura breathed out slowly and listened to Jane. Then she nodded after a moment.

"I don't really have any plans. I might have a few people over tonight," she said and offered a tiny smile to the taller woman.

„I don't remember anything...after a certain point last night. I could have been hurt," she finally said. "I- just...thank you.."

Jane was surprised to get a reaction like that and nodded.

"No problem, Miss Doyle. That's my job." Jane said to her and smiled back at her, her dimples showing. The smile was gone as quick as it came.

Maura was surprised herself at her reaction to Jane. She didn't expect herself to be soft. They were silent a moment after Jane's smile faded from her lips. Maura met Jane's eyes.

"...anyways...I am just staying in tonight. I will have a few people over...but I am not going out. I just..." she shrugged. "I don't feel like it..."

Jane gave a nod.

"That sounds good, Miss Doyle. I'll hold myself back, considering the party will be in the safety of your house and that you'll only invite friends. I'll give you the space you need." She told the blonde.

It was now Maura's turn to offer a quick smile. It was if they were both testing one another. She cleared her throat after a moment.

"Thank you," she said and rubbed her forehead. Then she started to walk away, but she paused for a moment in her steps. Jane saw her look back and then she simply continued on walking after she looked away.

**TBC**

Another Chapter down. Looks like Maura starts to appreciate Jane, huh? New update tomorrow.

_A couple of you asked me if I had twitter...yeah I do but I don't really tweet that much. Guess I could start or something... Anyways for those of you who are interested Kitty_Bartender is my twitter. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 04**_

It was about three hours later, when the doorbell rang and Jane would see the same man and woman from two nights ago enter into the foyer. Listening to them talk, Jane discovered that they were husband and wife. Maura soon greeted them and they headed into the movie room to drink, talk and do whatever they wanted.

As promised, Jane staid away and gave Maura her space. She still thought it was wrong what Maura did - sleeping around, but it was her decision. Jane staid in her room and read a book, always listening if something was going on, but she didn't think the blonde was in any danger.

Jane heard talking past her room and then Maura's door open and shut. It was pretty obvious what was going on behind closed doors. This time, it would last until the early hours of the morning and by that point, Maura was passed out. The couple let themselves out and Jane heard the movement and then hushed whispers. They didn't shut Maura's door.

Jane woke up and was alert. She got up and opened her door, seeing Maura's wide open. She carefully entered and stopped.

"Are you alright, Miss Doyle?" Jane asked, wanting to make sure.

On the small coffee table in her room, were several empty wine bottles and glasses. Maura was half covered in a bed that looked like it had seen better nights. Maura looked a little worse than before. She had a few bruises and bite marks, but for the most part, she looked alright. She didn't respond to Jane's words.

Jane let her eyes wander over her and shook her head. Drunk and passed out after sex. She sighed and walked over. She pulled the blanket properly over her body and stroked some hair out of her face.

Maura snuggled into her pillow more right as Jane touched her. It dawned on Jane that Maura was still young...still had a lot to learn. She wasn't perfect and she didn't have a mother. She still had a lot to learn. As Jane would start to leave the room, she would see Maura's bag opened that sat by the couch. Inside, the wallet was there, but the money and cards were gone.

"Fantastic." Jane mumbled and went into her room. She called up Paddy Doyle and told him to cancel his credit cards coz they have been stolen. Jane was sure she'd get the cards back, once Maura would wake up and give her the address. After locking the door downstairs, Jane went back to bed and fell asleep.

Maura opened her eyes after Jane left her room. Jane had touched her and had carefully covered her up. Maura didn't want to move. Her body hurt and her head swam, so whatever had happened, would have to wait until she woke up many hours later.

The next morning, Jane felt obligated to check on Maura. She knocked on her door, to see if she was awake already. Even if she wasn't, Jane didn't really care. Doyle had told her, what Jane would have done anways. To get the name and the address of those who had stolen Maura's cards and he would handle the rest.

"Come in," came a dry voice from behind the door. Jane would find the woman sitting on the small couch, arms resting behind her head head. She wore a robe and her opened purse was on the table with the wine bottles and glasses.

Jane stepped inside. She eyed her and could only imagine how shitty she felt after drinking so much wine.

"Good morning, Miss Doyle. Your father needs the names of your 'friends' from yesterday. They stole your credit cards and your cash." Jane pointed out.

Maura didn't look at Jane and she concentrated on her breathing. She felt sick as well.

"I don't know their names. I don't know their last names... I am just soo stupid...I let them into my home...and they took advantage of me. I feel like nothing..." she said softly and dropped her arm and hand to the back of the couch.

Jane sighed and sat down next to the young woman.

"But you must know their names or have their number at least. I mean how else did you contact them to come over?" Jane asked and looked at her. She felt sorry for her and that she was so naive. Jane carefully reached out and stroked some blonde locks behind her ear.

"I have their number...but I have a feeling that it won't work," she said and flinched slightly when Jane touched her, pushing locks behind her ear. She shifted and finally lifted her head.

"You have to think I am so pathetic..." she said, meeting the woman's eyes for the first time.

"Doesn't matter what I think. I am here to protect you, that's all. I keep my thoughts to myself." She said and checked her neck after she flinched.

"Pretty rough sex you had last night." Jane commented and let her hair cover it again.

"Hope it was worth it."

"It was good," she said with hidden smile.

"I remember a lot of it...until I was too drunk to care," she said and rubbed her forehead. She sighed.

"You should try it, if you have not..." she added with a shrug and then reached for her coffee. She stared down at her purse.

"I just should have known," she said more to herself than to Jane.

"Do you think...I am an easy victim," she said after a moment of silence.

Jane looked at her and silenced as she drank a sip from her coffee.

"Yes." Jane said bluntly. "But I think alot of girls your age are naive like that. All that counts for you is the moment and the fun...not thinking about consequences or anything else. Nothing matters. But as long as you are happy with your lifestyle..." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't get paid to judge you."

"Oh god," she said and swallowed another drink of her coffee.

"I never think...I just want sex... I must look horrible to you. I know, you aren't paid to care about that, but don't tell my father what I do. I mean...he has to know. God he has to know..."

"I think he knows your kind of lifestyle already, Miss Doyle. As hard as it is for your father to accept it, but he lets you do your thing. He wants you happy and he wants you save. All he cares about is your well-being and keeping you happy. That's why he hired me. To make sure you are protected. You should cut your father some slack. As annoying as I can get being around you all the time, as much should it show you how much your father cares for you." She said.

"I don't hate him for bringing you here. I just hate that you watch me like you do and nothing ever happens. It's not hard to see how you watch me and it isn't about just making sure I am safe. You ever slept with a woman? Or a man for that matter," she said with a small smirk. She wasn't being nice right now, but she was being blunt.

"Do I look like a virgin to you?" Jane asked and raised her brows.

"Not really," she replied and looked a little confused.

In the inside she cursed herself for looking at Maura so obvious that even she noticed it. Maura was really attractive to her and Jane had tried her best to look at her like at anyone else...but it was harder than she thought it was - and obviously she was not successful. Jane got up from the couch the very next moment, not really wanting to discuss her sexlife.

"I'll change the way I look at you, Miss Doyle, if you wish" Jane offered.

Maura's eyes followed Jane as she got up and she shrugged. She tried not to move that much for the moment to avoid getting sick.

"Thank you. It would make things a little less uncomfortable for me. After all, you are supposed to be protecting me...not lusting after me..."

Jane tightened her jaw after that statement and looked passed Maura for a while.

"I am not lusting after you, Miss Doyle. You are not my type, just to make that clear." Jane had the feeling she needed to defend herself.

"I'm just doing a damn fine job by watching you closely, that is all."

Maura had to admit that hearing that from Jane, she was a little disappointed. She didn't show it though. She cleared her throat.

"Fine, than that is all that I ask," she said bitterly back and then waved her hand for Jane to leave her be.

"So much for being nice...what a bitch," she muttered to herself and then finally shook her head, forgetting not to. She was sick a moment later.

Jane went back into her room and continued with her book. As long as Maura would stay into her room, Jane was off duty. Though, Jane couldn't really concentrate on her book. Had she really been that obvious when she checked Maura out? When Maura noticed it, did her father too?

Many thoughts were going through her head...and for what it was worth - Maura was her type but she didn't wanna give her the satisfaction of telling her that. Lookwise Maura was exactly what Jane was going for - Characterwise not so much. Jane sighed and closed her book. Her sex life really suffered now that she had to play babysitter 24/7.

Maura got a second cup of coffee which helped her to finally feel better, then she showered, dressed and moved out into the house. Her father was gone and she pretty much could do whatever she wished. She didn't bother to tell Jane that she was going outside. She didn't think that she needed to. She needed the fresh air. It was safe. That was what she had always thought. Maura knew that Jane had to be lying. There wasn't any way she wasn't...not with how she looked at her. She walked slowly down the path and into the edge of the side garden.

Jane heard the front door closing and walked to her window. She saw Maura walking around in the garden and sighed. She made her way downstairs and walked in the garden as well. She wasn't super close but not too far away either. Close enough to hear her scream if something would go wrong.

As Jane took another step towards her, she saw that she had stopped, and she hid behind a tree. She didn't even know why she did it. Probably to let Maura think she was alone and unwatched and wouldn't get annoyed. Jane peeked from behind the tree and watched Maura, studying her pretty face and her body.

Maura moved to a stone bench and sat down. She crossed her arms around her chest and lowered her head. She didn't have a clue that Jane was there. She slowly shook her head. Maura looked sad and very lost. Maura was confused at a lot of things. She wished that she knew what had happened to cause her life to be threatened. She would never understand that it wasn't anything that she did, but everything that her father did...

Jane watched her and saw the sad expression on her face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the blonde. She sighed and leaned against the tree. Jane closed her eyes briefly and shook her head. She shouldn't feel sorry for her, she shouldn't feel anything towards her. She was just someone she had to protect, nothing more nothing less. Feelings and emotions were so wrong. She figured she needed time alone, and so she walked over to the pool, took of her shoes and sat down on the edge.

Maura did need time alone, but she wasn't really going to get it. The man and woman that were with her the night before, had come back. The moved up the driveway in their car and that caught Maura's attention. She looked up and over her shoulder, puzzled until she saw the woman get out of the car. How dare they!

"Oh my fucking god," she said through clenched teeth. She stood and headed up the hill toward them.

"They hell?! Get off my property. I should press charges." she said.

„But you won't," the woman said with a charming smile. "You liked it," she said, lifted a hand and stroked over Maura's jaw.

Jane had heard the engine of a car as well and got up. She heard Maura talking and got closer. She couldn't believe her eyes. How dare they even coming back after stealing her credit cards and all?

"What is wrong? Last night you said it was the best sex you ever had." The woman said matter of factly. "What changed? Are you pissed coz we just left? But now we came back didn't we?"

"It was," she said and kept her jaw tight. "But you also stole from me...after you got me drunk. I don't care who you are. I am not a victim," she said bitterly. The man got out and came around the car. He stopped slightly behind Maura and looked at his wife as they all talked. Maura slightly looked off to the side, noticing him.

"Come on Maura...We didn't steal from you," he said and smiled at his wife. What they had figured out was who she was. The money they could get from kidnapping her would make them rich beyond their belief.

"How about we make it up to you, mh? Let's have a nice cup of coffee and then some fun, huh?" The woman asked, trying to calm the blonde down.

"Hey... I hope you came to give the credit cards back." Jane said sweetly as she joined them. "And the cash." She added.

Maura was about to speak, but then Jane spoke and all three looked at her. The couple was shocked, Maura was a little less surprised. The woman spoke first.

"For your information, we didn't take her cards or cash," she said and narrowed her eyes. "You were there...perhaps you did and are just trying to frame someone else..."

Jane raised her brows. "Wow that sounds awfully convincing." Jane said and rolled her eyes at them. "I don't have to deal with you...but you will have to deal with her father." Jane said and looked at the license plate.

"Now if you'd be so kind and leave. I think Miss Doyle had been pretty clear about that."

"Yeah, I was clear," she said and gave the couple a look. The couple looked at one another and then decided that later might be better to get the daughter of the mafia. They both shrugged and then got into the car and backed out of the drive way. Maura watched them and then turned to her.

"Stop doing that please. Just stop. Stop sneaking up. Stop interferring... Stop pretending like you give a fuck about what goes on in my life," she said and moved off toward the house.

"It is my job if you wanna accept that or not. I rather do something else too, you know, than playing the babysitter for a snobby princess!" Jane hissed at her. It was the first time she lost her temper and as soon as the words had left her lips, she regretted it.

Maura stopped in her tracks, lips parted and jaw dropped. She slowly turned around to face Jane.

"You will not talk to me like that, you skinny bitch," she snapped back and marched right back up to Jane. She was face to face with her.

"You are the one who is stuck up! You get paid a lot to be my babysitter, so you had better not be complaining," she yelled at her and then shoved her hard. "Bitch..."

Jane's jaw tightened and as the blonde shoved her, she couldn't hold herself back anymore. She didn't need to be insulted by some snobby princess. She grabbed her hand and twisted it, pushing the pressure point, so Maura dropped onto her knees in front of her.

"I'm warning you, just let me do my job. Next time I might not be able to hold myself back like that." Jane let go of her hand eventually.

Maura lost her footing with the hard grab and twist and she was brought to her knees in pain. She cried out sharply and listened to Jane as she spoke. Maura had to listen. When Jane let her go, she stayed on the floor for a moment before standing and looking at Jane. Maura's eyes brimmed with unfallen tears.

"I loath the ground that you walk on..." she said and swung at Jane again. The hit stung across Jane's cheek and ear.

Jane closed her eyes briefly, feeling how hot her cheek turned where Maura had hit her. In this moment, Jane didn't care. All her respect she had towards Maura was gone and she hit her so hard back, that the blonde landed on the floor. Without waiting for a reaction or anything, Jane walked back inside the house and slammed the door shut, before she went to Doyle's office.

Maura stayed on the ground for a long time. She breathed deeply and her brow was furrowed in disbelief. A few tears fell down her cheek, but she didn't cry. She looked behind her at the house and at the door that had been shut.

"Stupid...stupid," she said over and over to herself as she slowly got up. Her cheek throbbed and before the night was out, she had to hide the small bruise that was on her cheek with makeup from anyone.

There was a knock on Maura's door and Doyle entered.

„Angel we gotta talk." He said to her and sat down on her couch. He waited until she joined him on the couch before he continued.

„Jane came to me this afternoon and quitt..." He started and looked into her eyes.

„Luckily I could convince her to stay though...but one more incident and she is gone. I get that you hate the situation but don't let it out on her. She is here to protect you. You provoking her is not helpful. Just because you try to make her quitt, doesn't mean I won't hire someone else if she stops working for me." He said and pulled out a photo of another woman. That woman in the picture wasn't only toned but packed with muscles. She appeared to be in her late 30s and had hard facial features. She didn't look like one you would wanna mess with. With her short spiked brown hair, she looked more male than female. But Paddy Doyle had choosen her for a reason.

„If Jane quit's she'll be your next bodyguard." He said and watched her reaction. „I don't think she will put up with any of your abuse, angel. Now you have a choice...treat Jane with more respect or...get rid of her and I will hire Regina." He said.

Maura looked hard at the picture and then up into her father's eyes.

"But-" he hushed her with finale words and she sighed.

"I won't provoke again," she said softly and then offered a smile toward him. It was the first one he had seen in a while and it gave him some hope that she meant what she had just said.

"I think I was drugged the other night...It doesn't make any sense that I wasn't aware of being robbed. I am sorry...I don't why I am so naive..."

"No worries, I cancelled the credit cards. And the cash...well it's just money. As long as nothing happened to you, the rest doesn't matter." He said and stroked over her cheek smiling.

"You look more like your mother every day." He told her and removed his hand again.

Maura was more than relieved that he wasn't upset with her and her heart skipped a beat as he said she looked like the one person that she loved more than anything. But she wasn't in her life...and never would be again.

"Ok well...I think I am just going to read for a while. I might go out tonight...but not to a club. I am just not in the mood," she said to him.

"You do whatever makes you happy." He got up and stroked over her hair before he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"If you go out tonight though, I'd appreciate it if you'd let Jane know." He said to her and by the tone of voice he used it sounded more like an order. Doyle left his daughter's room, pleased at how the talk had turned out.

Maura watched him leave and settled back into the couch to read for a while. When she finally got restless, she dressed in a short skirt, heels, and a tank top. She pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and moved out the door with her back. She paused at Jane's door and decided to finally knock.

**TBC**

New update tomorrow... Hope you like it so far xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

Jane opened the door and looked at Maura in front of her. The outfit told her that she was ready to go out.

"Gimme a minute." Jane only said and shut the door again. Jane grabbed her keys, her leather jacket, her wallet and slipped in her shoes, before she re-opened the door.

"Alright, let's go, Miss Doyle." Jane said to her.

"Alright," Maura said as Jane reappeared.

She walked out just a few steps ahead of her and waited for Jane at the car. This wasn't the Maura, Jane was used to and she had to admit, it was a lot nicer than all the other times.

During the whole drive to the club, Jane didn't say a word to Maura, or even glanced at her. Her eyes were fixed on the road. Jane figured that Doyle must have talked to his daughter, otherwise she wouldn't be so quiet all of a sudden.

She parked her car and then entered the club with Maura as usual. She let her mingle and stayed far away to give Maura space but not too far away to loose her out of her sight. And this time, as a beautiful blonde came to chat Jane up, she didn't even send her away, but flirted back, while keeping an eye on Maura still, of course.

"Are you not just about the sexiest thing I have seen in this place tonight," the blonde said and shifted in closer to Jane.

Maura was sitting a table with two other people and they were talking and drinking. She looked safe for the moment. The blonde's name was Kayla and she had sweet green eyes and full lips.

"Are you here alone?"

"Well technically I am alone, but I gotta babysit someone." Jane answered and gave her a small smile. She let her eyes wander over the woman in front of her, before she glanced back at Maura.

"What about you? All by yourself here?" She asked. The blonde was just hot and all Jane could think of was pressing her against a wall and taking her. God, she needed sex.

"I am most definitely here alone," she said back and made a face at what Jane had said about babysitting.

"Babysit? Here?" She was more than a little confused but shrugged. People have their reasons. She reached back and rubbed the back of her neck. Her blond hair was short and slightly spiky, but it suited her tall figure that was like Jane's. Maura was served a drink and the man sitting in the booth moved closer. She pushed him away and appeared to just not be interested in hooking up.

"Yeah..." Jane said and raised her brow as she watched the blonde and the man next to her.

"Just my lil cousin. Promised her father." Jane said and rolled her eyes, nodding towards Maura.

"But..." Jane moved closer to the other woman. "...afterwards I am free...if you are interested." She said and it was obvious that Jane meant sex.

Kayla pressed her lips together and smiled at Jane. Then she leaned in closer and kissed her cheek before hissing sweetly into her ear.

"I am always up for a little fun," she said and pulled back with a dark, seductive glint in her eyes. She understood what Jane needed. It was obvious.

They spent a few hours talking until Maura got up and made her way over to Jane. She was pretty sober.

"I would like to go home," Maura said to Jane and half looked at the tall blonde that sat next to her, drinking a martini.

Jane was surprised that Maura wanted to go already, that she seemed to be sober and that she didn't have someone to hook up with.

"Well alright." Jane said and got up from her seat. "Let's head home. Kayla you coming?" Jane asked with a seductive grin over her lips.

"Yes, definitely," Kayla said and downed her drink before getting up.

"I can follow," she said at Maura's look and slight sneer. Maura turned and walked toward the door, then outside, and down the steps toward Jane's car. Kayla followed and went to her car as Maura and Jane did theirs. They drove off together.

Jane glanced over at Maura during the drive.

"Why didn't you drink tonight, Miss Doyle?" She asked and then checked the rearview mirror to check if Kayla was still following and she was.

"I did, just one," she said and stared out the side window as Jane drove.

"Don't worry about it. I just wasn't in the mood," she said and in her mind had many things running through it, but she wasn't about to tell Jane her thoughts. Kayla was still behind them and followed them all the way to the mansion. When she got out of the car, she was impressed.

"Well this is nice," she said, walking up to Jane just as Maura got out and shut the door. Maura rolled her eyes and just headed inside. She wanted a nice long bath.

Jane took Kayla's hand and made her way inside with her as well. She wished Maura a goodnight and then disappeared in her room with Kayla. Knowing that Maura was in the safety of the house, Jane didn't had a bad conscience when she had some fun with Kayla. Just a few minutes after they had entered Jane's room, moans could be heard and it was obvious what they were doing. Two hours later, Jane brought Kayla down to the door.

Kayla held Jane's cheek as she kissed her goodbye. She handed her a phone number.

"Don't be a stranger," she said and gave Jane a lustful look. That was a night she wasn't going to forget. She left a few moments later. As Jane came inside and headed down the hall again, she saw Maura's head pull back inside and her door shut quickly.

Jane let out a sigh as she saw that and knocked on Maura's door. Jane looked like Maura had never seen her before. With baby blue shorts, that showed off her long legs, and a tight white tanktop with obviously no bra underneath it. Her hair was open and tousled.

Maura stood just inside her door after Jane had knocked. She didn't open it. "What? I am sleeping..." she said and stood there with her arms folded over her chest. She stared hard at the closed door. When she finally did open it, she saw Jane's comfortable appearance.

Jane looked at her and raised her brows. "Sleeping huh?" She just asked and entered Maura's room.

"Why are you spying on me?" Jane then asked her bluntly and studied her pretty face.

"I wasn't spying on you...I was just checking," she said and even she didn't believe her answer. She made a face and chewed on her lower lip.

"So you...slept with her," she said and looked Jane in the face. To say she wasn't jealous...was an understatement.

"When I signed the contract to protect you it didn't say anything about what I was or wasn't allowed to do when I am off duty. And I was off duty. You were safe at home." Jane defended herself.

"Oh that's not why I am asking. I just didn't think you were into women," she said with a half smirk as she looked into Jane's dark brown eyes. Maura stood there for a moment in silence. Her nightshirt was unbuttoned at the top two buttons and it was hard not to look at the sweet curve of her breasts. They were bigger than Kayla's...without a doubt.

Jane didn't hide the fact that she looked at Maura's breasts. Slowly she looked back up into her eyes.

"Oh I think you knew, Miss Doyle." Jane said matter of factly.

"The moment you complained about the way I look at you, I knew you knew." She said.

Maura's eyes narrowed at Jane's words and she swallowed slowly.

"Ok fine. I knew...I was just being nosey," she said with an arched eyebrow. She then stepped back and walked over to her mini bar and poured herself a light drink.

"You want something. I think you should...after that achievement..."

Jane thought that Maura probably thought she would deny it, but she didn't.

"I am off duty, why not, Miss Doyle." Jane said and now fully entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"I hope it doesn't hurt anymore." She said and nodded towards Maura's bruise on her cheek.

"Why would it hurt anymore," she replied and moved back over to Jane and offered her a drink. She sat down on the couch and gestured for Jane to do the same. She took a long drink of her drink before speaking.

"Have you been with women before?"

Jane took the drink and sat down. She drank a sip and almost spit out the drink as Maura asked that question. She was surprised that Maura showed some kind of interest in her life. She raised a brow but answered anyways.

"Plenty. How come you are suddenly talking to me?" Jane then asked her. She figured if she asked her private questions, so could she.

Maura looked at Jane and then off slightly. She shrugged.

"I don't...when you hit me the other day...I just felt that I would rather talk than be hit again," she said, looking back into the woman's eyes. She finished her drink and set it on the table. As she leaned back, Jane got more of a view of one of her breasts. Maura sat facing Jane.

"That's not really a harmful question..."

"I only hit you because you deserved it." Jane said matter of factly.

"I usually don't walk around hitting women. I guess, I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have done that, Miss Doyle." Jane said and took another sip of her drink as she studied the blonde.

"You have to believe me when I tell you that I don't enjoy following you around, just as you don't enjoy being followed. I only took the job because I've heard about your father and I know what he does...He usually doesn't like women on his team but I hope after I prove him I am able to protect his daughter, I'll get to be part of his team and get to do...more exciting things than babysitting." Jane told her honestly.

"So you are doing this to get ahead," she said with huffed laugh. She studied Jane, staring at her eyes, her cheeks and then her lips. She finally cleared her throat and blew out a sigh.

"For your information, he doesn't like women on his team because he thinks we're fragile and only deserve to be protected and treated like dainty ladies... It gets old. I revert back to a little angel to him all the time."

"i hope I can change his mind, though." Jane said.

"That he let me protect his daughter, must mean something already. I hope he'll see how good I am at what I'm doing. And some women might be fragile but I am not. You are. But I am far from being fragile." Jane said and finished her drink.

"I know the fastest way to woo your father would be sleeping with him...but that's not how I wanna get into his team. Trust me, I've gone through all possibilities in my head so far, and babysitting you is unfortunately the best."

"Oh really?! Sleeping my father...Oh that is really not something I want to think of," she said with a disgusted look on her face. She rubbed the back of her neck and then faced forward and fell back against the couch.

"And I am not fragile...I just have to act like it... It seems to please him and then I can stay here... Not that he would let me leave to begin with."

"Honey, trust me, you are fragile." Jane said with a chuckle and leaned back in the couch herself.

"To be honest I always wondered why you still lived with your father. He has enough money to pay for a house or just an apartment for you... You should live your own life. You are old enough. But then again...You'll always have to obey to your father and do as he pleases...he provides you with everything and you use his money. So you have to play by his rules. I know you don't work, so you must enjoy the lazy lifestyle. If you were really unhappy you would change something. You would get a job on your own, and rent your own apartment. Then you can live a life by your own rules." Jane said matter of factly.

"You don't understand my father. Until I am married to someone he picks and that he knows is safe...I am here to stay. At least he doesn't mind that I bring people home, although now...that's not possible since you told him I was robbed. Thanks a lot," she said and shook her head at Jane. She laid back and stretched. Then she sat up. She locked eyes with Jane.

"Do you really hate me?"

"I never said I did, did I?" Jane asked the counter question. Jane studied her face and what she saw in Maura's eyes made her feel sorry for her. She might have had all the money in the world but she was lonely and in need for a friend and someone to talk to.

Maura sighed and shook her head.

"No you didn't. I just felt the need to ask, because I can really be a bitch," she said and still looked into Jane's eyes. Her breathing slowly increased and her cheeks flushed right before she got up.

"I am tired... Can you please leave..." she said as she stood there, looking at the door then her bed.

"Certainly, Miss Doyle." Jane said and got up from the couch.

"Thanks for the drink. Have a goodnight." With those words Jane left Maura's bedroom and went over to her own. She got into bed and fell asleep only a couple of minutes later.

Maura didn't fall asleep for a little while and by the time she was done touching herself, she did pass out and slept until late in the morning.

**TBC**

In baby steps Maura and Jane start to get closer to eachother...New update tomorrow xx Thanks for reading and reviewing


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

The next morning Maura passed Jane's door dressed in her jogging attire and headed down the hall and then into the foyer. She looked down into the dining hall, then to the library before she stretched and made her way out the door. She was staying on the grounds this morning, so no Jane was needed.

Jane woke up in the morning and got dressed. After the talk she had with Maura she felt differntly towards her. She made her way downstairs and went into the garden. She didn't even know that Maura was down there, but when she saw her, she walked over.

"Hey...having a good work out?" Jane asked as she approached her.

Maura tore her hand from where it had been and pushed herself away from the tree. She breathed deeply and smiled at Jane.

"So far," she said rather quickly and wiped her brow.

"I didn't know you were up," she said and chewed on her lower lip.

"Yeah I'm an early riser. No worries, I didn't come to watch you. I didn't even know you were up." Jane told her honestly.

"You go ahead and continue your work out, I won't be in your way." Jane said and gave Maura an approving nod.

"Thanks, but I think I am done," she said with a tight smile and moved past Jane to head back up the hill and toward the front of the house.

She was about a yard away when it happened and Jane couldn't honestly believe how gusty the people were that attempted the kidnap. A limo pulled up as if it were one of Doyle's. Maura just walked by it like she had done a million times. A guy opened the closest door toward Maura, startled her and she was grabbed. In the process she tripped and went down. They started to struggle. Maura cried out by this point.

Jane started to run towards the limo. She recognized the guy and he figured his wife was behind the steering wheel. Smart, to choose a limo to drive up with. Dumb, to do it in front of Jane.

With a single kick, Jane knocked him down flat on his back and off Maura. But she wasn't done with him yet. Jane was quick and swift in her movements, as she grabbed the guy to pull him up, only to kick him back down again. She rolled him over, his arms behind his back. He probably was stronger than her, but it was all about technique. As soon as she had his arms behind his back, she pushed a pressure point on his shoulder and dislocated it.

Maura looked up at Jane from her half laying position on the floor. She was breathing heavily and a tear fell down her cheek. She wasn't fragile...she was vulnerable.

"Hey, shit! Let us go...we weren't going to hurt her!"

"Sure you weren't." Jane said sarcastic and got up from the ground. As he tried to get up as well, she pushed him back down on the ground with her foot. Jane simply stepped on his back to keep him down and held onto the limosine for balance, while she pulled her cell phone and made a call to Doyle.

It wasn't even a minute later, when two of Doyle's men came. One took the woman behind the wheel and one took the guy on the ground with him. Soon they were out of their sight. Jane walked over to Maura and looked into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked her softly and stroked some hair behind her ears.

Maura stood there and slowly nodded that she was ok. She looked into Jane's eyes and Jane saw the words even if she didn't say them. It was a thank you. Maura then turned and ran the rest of the way inside. Her father wasn't home, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be there within hours and she didn't want to be emotional when he came. She hurried to the shower and cried there.

Jane let a hand run through her dark hair and sighed. She made her way inside and got herself a coffee. Upstairs, she heard the shower running, knowing that it was Maura who showered. She finished her coffee and reading her paper and then made her way upstairs.

Since the shower was turned off already, she walked to Maura's room and knocked gently. She wanted to make sure she was alright. She had looked pretty shaken up.

Maura startled at the knocking on the bathroom door and when she spoke, Jane could tell that it had startled her.

"I am ok...just let me be..." she said to whomever was on the outside of the door. She wasn't going to come out until she heard nothing there.

"Alright..." was all that Jane said before she made her way back downstairs.

Two hours later, Doyle arrived himself and dealt with the couple. He thanked Jane for protecting his daughter and then made his way upstairs. He knocked on Maura's door and then entered.

"Angel...it's passed dinner time. I was waiting downstairs for you..." He said matter of factly.

"I know what happened today must have been awful to you but nothing happened. And nothing will. I took care of it."

Maura sat up from the couch and looked at her father. "I know...nothing happened. I am ok...so therefore, everything should be, right?" She said and sounded bitter toward him.

"I am not hungry," she added. Maura looked at her father.

"If she hadn't bee there...god father...I would have been gone..."

"I know..." He said and moved over to her.

"And I would have never forgiven myself for that." He said softly and stroked over her hair.

"We have to be thankful that Jane was there to protect you." He said.

"Please dine with me. I asked Jane to join us." Doyle said and looked into her eyes.

"Ok," Maura finally said softly and stood after he touched her hair. She pulled a robe around her body and followed him out of the door and downstairs. She sat down next to Doyle and across from Jane. She offered the woman a small smile.

"Thank you for...the dinner invitation." Jane said and looked from Maura to Doyle.

"That's the least I can do after what you did today." Doyle answered. Jane gave him a respectful nod and then started to eat, as did Doyle. Evey now and then, Jane glanced at Maura.

Maura glanced at Jane from time to time and offered a smile when they connected for a moment. She ate a little, but mostly drank the wine that was offered to her. She finally stood and told them that she really needed to lay down. She thanked Jane again and leaned over, kissing her father's cheek. Then she made her way her way upstairs.

Jane staid downstairs with Doyle and talked with him for two more hours, before she made her own way upstairs. She decided to check on Maura again before she'd go to sleep. She knocked on her door.

"Miss Doyle? It's Jane, may I come in?" She asked her.

"Yes, you can," came her soft words. She laid on her back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling when Jane entered and came around the small corner toward the living part of her bedroom. A box of tissues was nearby, while she absently rubbed her stomach under the thin silk tank top.

Jane closed the door behind herself and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Miss Doyle?" She asked, real concern in her voice.

"You've been awfully quiet during dinner...and quite frankly, you don't really look that well." She pointed out.

"I am fine, thanks for asking," she said, still staring up at the ceiling as she listened to Jane and she walked into the room.

"What else do you want me to say. I realized today that I will never be able to go anywhere without something like that happening. As soon as they knew who I was...I wasn't safe...and god...I had sex with them...twice. I gave them the most intimate parts of me... I am soo stupid..."

Jane shook her head lightly.

"It's not your fault. Sometimes people fool us. Even the smartest people get fooled sometimes. It happened, you can't turn back the time, so just accept it and move on." Jane said and looked at her.

"I didn't come here to tell you that you misjudged that couple, I came here to tell you that I won't be following you around anymore." Jane said.

Jane's words surprised her and she sat up quickly.

"Wait what?! What do you mean! You have to follow me around! What if it happens again?! What if next time I get taken and no one is around to stop it! Just what are you saying? You can't leave!"

"Your father offered me to work for him...in his team...first as trial of course, but he offered it to me to show me his respect for...saving you." Jane told her.

"Mr. Doyle said he'd hire someone else to follow you. Regina, he said, I think. I hope you'll get along with her." Jane said to her.

"This time, if I may say, just have a little trust in your bodyguard." Jane said and flashed her a smile.

"No! I don't want Regina! I trust you! You hit me...yes, but that didn't lose the respect. It gained it. No! I will not accept. I won't," she said, standing up and walking up to Jane, looking her in the eyes. Her eyes were haunting to look at, just as Jane's were dark and powerful.

Jane was clearly surprised at Maura's reaction. That was something she hadn't expected.

"Miss Doyle, I am sure you can trust Regina too. Your father is really only hiring the best people." Jane tried to reassure her.

"Maybe you'll become friends with Regina, Who knows, right?" Jane asked.

What Jane said made her angry and she shook her head.

"You saved my life. I don't trust anyone else and I won't. I saw what you can do," she said and her cheeks flushed.

"Tell me!" She paused and grabbed Jane's upper arms hard and held them. "Tell me what I _need _to do to keep you!"

Jane looked into her hazel eyes. Not in a lifetime had she expected such a strong reaction from the blonde.

"I honestly thought you'd jump around happily when you hear you got rid of me. That is what you wanted all along, isn't it? Miss Doyle, I am simply done babysitting you. It's nothing personal, but that it's not what I was aiming for all along. I told you my plans. I wanted the job your father offered me...and I got it now. It honestly has nothing to do with you at all. And there is nothing you can do to keep me...watching you is not the job I wanna do for the rest of my life." She tried to explain.

Jane felt Maura's grip tighten on her arms and then losen. She nodded, finally giving up, even if she didn't want to.

"I understand. After what I did to you, called you...I wouldn't want to protect me either..." she said and still held Jane, looking into her dark eyes. Maura was nearly a head shorter than Jane barefoot and what she did next, had to make her rise up so that she was almost eyelevel with Jane.

Jane wanted to pull back, but Maura wouldn't let her move. She crashed their lips together, giving it all that she had. She hoped it would convince Jane to not leave her side.

Jane would lie if she said she didn't like it. So many times had she thought of kissing Maura, touching her in inapproproate ways for a boyguard. Jane couldn't help but kiss her back a moment but then pulled back and let out a sigh. Jane really wanted it so badly but she just couldn't sleep with her bosses daughter. He would kick her out faster from his team than she could blink.

"Miss Doyle." Jane said after the kiss. "You are attractive...well, let's face it you are hot. But..I don't wanna loose my job by...sleeping with my bosses daughter." Jane said.

Maura's eyes were closed for a moment when Jane pulled back and that was an even bigger turn on for Jane. The woman was lost from the kiss and she had been the one who had started it. Maura swallowed as she opened her eyes and shook her head.

"It's my way of thanking you...IF you are going to be gone now...it wouldn't work. I won't see you anyways...and he will never know...but I get it...I understand," she said and stepped back from the woman.

Jane looked into her eyes and let a hand run through her hair. She didn't say anything anymore and just left Maura's room. She couldn't be in a room with her. Not now. Not when she felt so attracted to her, even though she shouldn't.

She went into the bathroom and took a cold shower and went to bed. Thousand thoughts were going through her head and 99% of them were about Maura. Shit.

**TBC**

Hmm...what will Jane do? Take the new job offer from Doyle or continue babysitting Maura? Find out tomorrow! Thanks for reading and reviewing xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

The next day when Maura would get ready to go out, and probably expected Regina to suddenly appear and follow her, Jane walked up next to her outside.

"Ready to go to your shopping trip, Miss Doyle?" Jane asked her. A small smirk spread over her lips.

Maura paused and blinked at Jane. She looked confused, but not disappointed.

"What, changed your mind," she said with a soft smirk that wasn't mean in the least. Maura wore skinny black jeans, heels, and a light green silk top. Her hair was all down, hung in lose curls around her face and down her shoulders.

Jane pushed her sunglasses down from her hair to cover her eyes.

"Someone just had a convincing argument." Jane said and walked over to the car.

She opened the car door for Maura and gestured for her to get in. Jane hoped she wouldn't regret this decision. She couldn't even believe herself that she had done that.

"Who had a convincing argument," she said, getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt. She watched Jane moving around the front of the car and then get in. She gave her a confusing look, but she was still smiling at her.

"What Regina?"

Jane glanced over to her and gave her a look.

"Well, Miss Doyle had." She said and started the engine before she drove off.

"Plus your Dad is paying me more now... Who could resist?" Jane said as she let the windows down while driving.

"I am glad that I am convincing. I really had no idea," she said and sighed with relief. She finally had a person that she could trust and feel safe around that wouldn't tell her a lie. Hitting her when she needed it and not letting he get away with anything. She smiled sideways at Jane.

"So to the shopping street, I assume?" Jane asked and glanced over to her. Jane felt more attracted to her now than she did before and she felt like she had a harder time hiding it than before. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to keep protecting her.

"Sounds good to me," she replied and shifted in the seat to get comfortable. She was trying to act normal around Jane now. After the kiss, it was hard. She had been the one to kiss Jane, to put her in that awkward place and Jane was being strong and not treating her any different.

"It really must have been a lot of money..."

"I am satisfied. I don't like talking about my sallery." She told her and parked the car a moment later.

"Besides, your father was ready to gimme a shot in his team whenever I decide I wanted to. So if you are tired of me...lemme know and I take the other job..." Jane said.

Maura half smirked at Jane and then got out of the car. She seemed to saunter around to Jane's side.

"I don't care how much you make or how you do your job. What I care about is having you around because I trust you to be honest. You won't let me get away with shit," she said and walked up to the sidewalk, paused to wait for Jane.

Jane raised her brow. "Of course I won't let you get away with shit...Who do you think you are?" She asked playfully and walked beside her.

"Now go and go shopping." Jane said and gave her a gentle push.

"I know exactly who I am," she said with a cute smile as she was ushered off to go shopping.

She headed into a dress shop first. She wanted to find something to go out in. That was the most important. People knew her in there and pretty much left her alone if she didn't need any help.

Jane stood there in the store and looked around, not really interested. She wasn't much of a shopper. She only bought stuff if she really needed it. She'd never get girls who were shopping addicted. She watched Maura picking different outfits to try on and only shook her head. That girl sure loved to shop.

Maura moved into a dressing room with a few dresses and soon would come out in a tight fitting blue top that tied in the back and came to a point off to the side. She wore a black skirt that was barely covering her backside. She moved to the surrounding mirrors and looked at herself.

Of course, Jane couldn't help but let her eyes wander over Maura. She undressed her with her eyes already and the outfit she wore, didn't leave much room for fantasy. She kinda almost knew how Maura would look naked and she loved what she was seeing.

"That's a good...outfit." Jane said and cleared her voice.

Maura smiled and spun around. Her eyes were bright and Jane found that she loved how Maura looked happy more than anything else.

"You don't have to compliment me, but thank you," she said and turned back around to look at herself. She moved her hands over her own body, feeling how the fabric hugged it.

For Jane everything happened in slow motion and she swallowed. She forced herself to look passed Maura.

"I uh, check out the stuff over there, Miss Doyle.." Jane said, almost stuttering. As she stepped away, she ran into a sales guy and apologized. How embarassing! She cleared her throat and went over to a rack.

Maura turned and watched Jane, stumble and stutter. She was absolutely adorable.

"I did," she said, watching her and then moving toward her dressing room door. She met Jane's eyes and licked her upper lip. Her nipples hardened against the tight top that left no loseness to hid that fact.

Jane in the meanwhile was busy having an inner conversation with herself.

_Stop staring at her! She is your bosses daughter! And she's a bitch...a good looking one though. Stop it! Focus, Jane, focus. Just make sure she's safe...In my arms she'll be definitly safe... god, if you don't stop it, I'll smack you. _Jane let out a sigh and let a hand run through her hair. That woman will be the death of her.

_Look at her face...her eyes..her lips...so kissable...so very kissable..._ Jane bit down on her bottom lip and looked at her lips dreamily. _I'm so fucked. _Jane went into the dressing room, where Maura stood half naked and pushed her up against the wall, her hands gripping her hips as she pressed her lips against Maura's, kissing her passionatly.

_God Jane, you are more than fucked. What are you doing!?_

Maura was startled, but not surprised that Jane had followed her into the dressing more. She had left the door unlocked for that purpose. Now she was pressed against the wall in the enclosed space and she was being kissed by the lovely bodyguard like no other had kissed her.

She felt instantly in love. Her hands wrapped around Jane's upper body as they kissed and she tilted her head slightly, deeping the kiss and opening her mouth a more to take Jane's lips deeper.

Jane sighed contently into the kiss and kissed her with more passion. She rubbed her tongue against Maura's, exploring her mouth with her tongue. She gripped her hips tigther, pressing herself even harder against the smaller blonde. It felt so good to kiss her. So freeing.

Maura moaned and breathed heavily as they basically made out in the confines of the dressing room.

"Mmm...god..." she mumbled between kisses. She moved hips and groin faster as if she wanted..._needed_ to get off. Slowly. she backed, slid against the wall to the small bench.

Jane watched her sliding down against the wall and to the bench. She took a deep breath and let a hand run through her hair.

"Well you should really take that outfit...it's breathtaking." Jane said with a smirk and let her fingertips run over Maura's arm before she left the dressing room.

Maura sat there, blinking and staring at the now closed door. She was left breathing heavily, with flushed cheeks, and a crazy rambling mind. It took her a while to ground herself again, get dressed, and then come out with a few things that she was going to purchase. She half smiled as she passed Jane, but her eyes said more. They told Jane that she was a tease.

Jane only grinned and raised a brow. As Maura paid, Jane took her bags, so Maura could look through other stuff in another store without having the bags in the way.

"You do know that...if your father ever finds out he most likely will fire me, right?" Jane asked her and watched her going through stuff.

"I won't let him," Maura laughed out softly as Jane took her bags. She smiled a little and shrugged.

"He would give me anything I wanted...I don't see why you would be so wrong," she said, what striked Jane as odd for her to say, but also endearing. Maura paused at a coffee shop and looked at Jane.

"You want something?"

"A coffee would be indeed nice. Iced coffee, even." Jane said and followed Maura inside the coffee shop.

"And I do think your father doesn't like seeing his staff fucking his daughter." Jane said bluntly.

"I don't think he'll be less angry just becuse I am a woman. I am his staff and you are his daughter... And didn't you say he wants you to marry someone that he picks for you and all? I just don't think hooking up with his staff would be something he'd approve." Jane said matter of factly.

Maura paused and turned to Jane, staring into her eyes. She studied them and chewed in on her lower lip.

"I don't think I agree with that," she said and then opened the door. Once they stepped inside, Maura took Jane's hand within hers and walked up to the ordering counter.

"I could convince him to pick anyone...if you want to know the truth."

"Oh so it's not as bad as you said. You still get a say to whom you wanna be with..." Jane said and let go of Maura's hand. She wasn't used to holding hands or anything of that like.

"I don't know what you are hinting at but...Miss Doyle, I avoid relationships. I hook up occasionly but that's it." Jane explained.

Maura looked faintly hurt at Jane's words, but it faded very quickly. She nodded.

"Fine," she said softly and turned toward the counter to order them two iced coffees. She cast her a sideways glance as she paid and then they waited for their drinks.

"Whatever you want..." she added.

Jane knew she hurt her with these words and sighed. As the iced coffees were done, she took one and sat down on a table with her.

"Miss Doyle...it has nothing to do with you." Jane said and looked into her eyes. "My brother...he was in the same business as I am...and he had a relationship...a great one. Her name was Dana and they were gorgeous together...Then he got hired to do some job, doesn't matter what it was, but...he never returned and I saw how it broke Dana...how broken she still is. And I swore to myself not to do relationships while I am working in that kinda business. I don't want you...to be broken like Dana if something happens to me." She said and looked into her eyes.

Maura sat and stared at Jane as she spoke. Then she said her side.

"Just because it happened to your brother, doesn't mean it will happen to you. I am sorry that it did, but you are not him and not letting yourself be with anyone at all...makes you unhappy." She smiled a little and took a drink of her coffee.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know if I am unhappy. I focus at my job and it distracts me. No time to wonder if I am happy." She said and drank a sip of her coffee. "It's been a long time. I was 15 when my brother died...he was ten years older than I am." She told her and leaned back. "I never had a relationship before...I was too afraid. So I don't know what I am missing...I am fine with hooking up occasionally."

"I am sorry about your brother," Maura said and she really was sorry. She didn't want death to be the reason that anyone avoided relationships or another person. She sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I won't push you anymore...I apologize for doing so in the first place," she said with a s mile. Maura was a lot nicer than Jane had thought she was.

"Trust me, you are not pushing me. I don't let myself get pushed." She said matter of factly and drank another sip from her coffee.

"I merely wanted to point out beforehand that if something happens between us...it's just sex. Nothing more. No attachments." Jane said and studied her face.

"If you can live with that...and keeping your mouth shut towards your father...I won't say no to some fun.." She said bluntly.

Maura licked her lips and stared at Jane. She smiled a little.

"Ok," she said and took a long sip of her coffee. She fully planned on keeping it that way. Maura finally stood and walked over to the trash can. She looked over her shoulder at Jane and offered her another smile.

Jane gave her nod, unsure what her 'ok' meant. Was it an 'Ok', she understood or an 'ok' I wanna do it. Jane emptied her iced coffee and threw the cup into the trash can.

"Thanks for the coffee, Miss Doyle." Jane said and took the bags with her belongings again.

"More shopping?" She asked her.

"I am actually good I think. I just wanted something to go out in. I have the shoes I need at home. I am ready to go home...unless," she paused, looking up a Jane with a smile.

"Unless, there is something that you want to look at."

Jane raised her brow.

"Oh in case you haven't noticed. I am not such a shopping girl like you are. And I surely would go shopping for me when I am off duty, Miss Doyle." Jane said with a dimpled smile.

"Well alright then," she said with a matching smile. Maura's eyes lit up when it came to Jane and Jane knew it. It was different now...more than it had been in weeks. Maura was still spoiled, but she had a very endearing side to her.

"Home it is, then," she added.

"Home it is." Jane mirrored her words and gave Maura a smile before she left the café with her. While she walked with her towards the car, she couldnt help but glance over to her sometimes, and every now and then, even their hands shortly touched.

Maura noticed the subtle glances and the slight hand touches. She smiled to herself. She liked the teasing games that they played. On the ride home, they talked about anything that came to mind. The house was quiet when they got home, but for the workers in the house. Maura walked with Jane up to her room, opened the door and stepped inside.

Jane placed Maura's shopping bags on her bed.

"I gotta say...I don't know what your father said to you but...I like the changes...less bitchy suits you better." Jane said to her and gave her a wink.

"Well alright, Miss Doyle, inform me if you wanna leave the property again." Jane said.

"Jane," she said as the woman started to turn and leave. She grabbed her wrist to stop her. They met eyes.

"Don't leave. I don't want you to," she said in even softer words. Maura's cheeks were a little flushed now. Her eyes were deeper in color and Jane could almost read the woman's thoughts.

**TBC**

I know I am mean for stopping it right here but... tomorrow ya'll get an update ;) Hope you are still enjoying it xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

That was enough for Jane to throw Maura on the bed. She climbed on top of her a moment later and kissed her hungrily, tasting her delicious chapstick. She let a hand run down her side, while the other one cupped one of her perfect sized breasts.

In this moment, Jane didn't care about anything. Not about her job, not about possible consequnces. She needed Maura...she needed her so bad.

Maura loved this. She made soft sounds as she was kissed like it was meant to be...like Jane wanted to kiss her and not because she was drunk. Her body ached for Jane already and they had just started.

"I need you...god...I need you," she said several times before kissing her hard, holding her with her arms and legs.

Jane needed Maura just as much as she needed her. She pulled out the blouse from her skirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the ground. Her hands roamed over her soft skin, touching every inch. She kissed her neck with passion, trailing along the top of her breasts with her tongue. Jane pushed a leg between Maura's legs and started to rub against her core already to make the blonde hot.

Maura opened her hips, letting Jane between them. The rubbing of her knee against her was going to further her arousal. She watched as Jane kissed over her breasts after making out with neck. Her chest rose and fell faster and she swallowed hard.

"My god...why do you feel so good," she said.

"Coz I know what I am doing." Jane whispered and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She tossed it to the ground and lowered her head to her breasts.

She licked around her nipples and bit into them and sucked on them occasionly. Jane's fingers dug more into her hip and the other hand was feeling for the zipper on Maura's skirt.

"You do...my god, you do..." she managed to say and then dropped her head back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling Jane lick over her breasts and then bit down on a sweet soft nipple. It hardened almost instantly.

"Mmm yes..." she moaned and her hands found Jane's back and she moved them under the woman's shirt to touch warm sweet flesh.

Jane found Maura's zipper and pulled it down. She told Maura to lift her hips and as she did so, she pulled down her skirt and her underwear, leaving the blonde, naked in front of her.

Jane undressed her leather jacket and her tanktop and moved over Maura's body, so their naked stomaches pressed together. She kissed her with passion and pressed her knee against her core again and begun to rub.

Maura moaned softly in her throat as she was kissed again. Her eyes looked over Jane's body briefly right before she was kissed and she liked what she saw. Jane was fit and toned, with soft olive skin, perfect round breasts and sweet abs. Maura was taken with the woman.

Jane started to kiss the blonde along her naked stomach. Tons of butterfly kisses, until she finally brought a hand between her legs. She rubbed her sensitive bud for a while and then lifted her head to look at Maura. She gave her a smile, before she made her way down.

Her long, dark hair, sweeping over Maura's sensitive skin, until Jane reached her destination. She pushed Maura's legs further apart and brought her mouth over her bud and flicked her tongue over it, probing it. After giving it a few more licks, she took the bud in her mouth and sucked on it.

God, Jane was the goddess for once. Maura was instantly addicted to how Jane looked kissing down her body...ebony hair moving over her skin, then feeling her touch her, opening her legs to capture her sex.

"Oh! Oh fuck!" She said and arched her back almost instantly at the sucking of her clit. God, she was wonderful. Maura squirmed in bliss.

Jane smiled against Maura's sex and then bit into her bud a moment to make her jump. She trailed her way down to Maura's opening with her tongue and licked around it, before she pushed her tongue inside of her and massaged her inner walls with her tongue. Her hands were making it's way up and down her thighs.

"Oh god!" She did jump at the bite to her clit, but she liked it, a lot. She gasped once when she felt Jane's tongue enter into her own sex and then she almost instantly wanted to do the same to Jane.

"Please...please let me feel you...I want to taste you...god I just want to do anything and everything to you."

"Patience..." Jane whispered and moved her mouth over her sensitive bud again. She trailed her fingers along Maura's slit, before she pushed two inside of her. Jane started to thrust, loving the feeling of the other woman beneath her. She had imagined doing that so many times and now she was actually doing it.

"I don't think I-oh shit!" She cried out when the two fingers were pushed into her and then started thrusting. This was her favorite part, but now it was the best part because Jane was doing it to her. Jane had such long fingers...fingers that were perfect for fucking against.

"Mmmmm," she moaned and touched her own breasts as she rolled her hips into Jane's fingers and mouth.

Jane smiled and placed a kiss on her navel, before she'd kiss Maura's luscious lips again, letting her taste herself on her lips. Jane moaned into the kiss and pushed deep inside of her. She curled her delicate fingers, until she felt her destination. The g-spot. She started to rub against it, driving Maura crazy.

It did drive Maura crazy and it would take half the time to send her over the edge as it normally would. Maura kissed her new lover deeply. She wrapped arms around Jane's body again and arched her back, pressing their stomachs together. She just needed to be close to the other woman.

"I love this...oh god..."

"Me too, Miss Doyle." Jane whispered against Maura's lips. She was breathing heavily by now. Jane rubbed harder against her g-spot and extended her thumb, rubbing over her sensitive bud. Her other hand made its way back to Maura's left breast and massaged it.

"Yes...oh yes...oh god yes...It's right there...oh...mmm," she moaned and rocked her hips up into Jane's fingers and thumb. She kissed her hard after Jane spoke and continued to do so as she exploded around Jane's fingers. Her body tensed and trembled and she moaned hard and rather loudly.

Jane slowly pulled out her fingers and massaged her lips a while longer until her orgasm subsided. She then shared another passionate kiss with the blonde, until she got off of her and licked her fingers clean. She raised her brows and looked down at the panting blonde.

Maura didn't waste much time before she pushed Jane down to her back and grinned darkly down at her.

"I bet you are in need of this..." she said and playfully nipped at her stomach and belly button, while tickling down her sides. She ended up, kissing down Jane's groin to her inner thighs, but never touching the wetness at Jane's core just yet. "

You feel soo good," she added, breathing against Jane's skin.

"You have no idea how much I need this..." Jane mumbled and let her hands run through Maura's hair as she kissed her inner thighs. Jane was impatient.

"Just take off my shorts and do me..." Jane whispered. She was hot for Maura, more than the blonde could imagine.

Maura lifted her head and smiled. Jane was direct and Maura loved that. So, she did what she asked. Jane's shorts were gone a moment later and Maura was between her legs, licking up and down her sex with the flat of her tongue. She wanted the woman to stir.

Jane moaned and arched her back, throwing her head back in her neck. She bit her bottom lip and gripped the sheets underneath her. That was exactly how she imagined it would feel when she'd have sex with Maura. Jane parted her legs further for the blonde, inviting her. She needed her so badly.

As Jane opened her legs, it opened those sweet folds more and Maura could lick up and down the inside, playing carefully against the clit from time to time. She was teasing Jane and would for a long time, until Jane would be begging to come. Maura smiled and tasted how wet the woman was. She enjoyed it more than Jane would ever know.

"God...fuck me already." Jane urged. She was going crazy. Her cheeks were flushed from her arousal and the hotness she felt all over her body. Her head was spinning and all she wanted was to come.

"Please..." Jane now begged. "Oh god, please..."

"Tell me how you want me to _fuck_ you," she hissed against Jane's clit before she tickled it with the tip of her tongue as she waited for Jane to tell her. She rubbed up and down her legs. Then she moaned and hummed, vibrating Jane's sweet wet folds.

Jane arched her back even more, pushing out her small chest.

"Fuck me hard and fast...with your fingers...god I need you inside of me...fuck me." Jane whispered and was panting. She was wax in Maura's hands by now. She couldn't think straight anymore.

"As you wish, my lovely one," she purred and pulled her head back so that when she did fuck her, she could watch everything that Jane's body did. She slowly started with one finger, pumping it, then a second, and finally a third and forth. She filled the woman completely. Maura fell in love with how Jane felt around her fingers as she moved them hard and fast.

Jane moaned and went totally wild. She tossed her head around, her back arched in sheer pleasure. Her breathing was quick and her chest rose and fell quickly. She dug her nails deeper in the sheets. She enjoyed every second. Her sex was throbbing.

"Oh god...just like that..."

Maura added the twisting of her wrist as she thrust her fingers into Jane as deep as they would go and then pulled out to thrust in all over again. She braced her other hand on Jane's groin, keeping her grounded as much as she could and watched as her body did amazing things. Her eyes would never look away or at anything else again.

It didn't take Maura much longer until she made her bodyguard come. Jane moaned and her body stiffened for a moment, as the orgasm approached. Her body went limp as she released the orgasm and it was washing over her body, leaving her breathless.

Maura kept moving her fingers and helped Jane feel the fullness of her orgasm. She was soaking her fingers and the sheets beneath her. Nothing had been sexier until now. Maura was breathless as she watched the woman writhing, shaking, moaning, and just feeling good from head to toe.

Jane opened her eyes slowly and grapped a handful of Maura's hair and pulled her close, kissing her passionatly.

"Mmm thanks for that Miss Doyle." Jane whispered against her lips and then released her hair out of her grip.

"Please...please call me Maura..." she purred against the woman's lips after the kiss and then kissed her deeply back.

"...and you are welcome...more than anything welcome," she replied and nuzzled the woman's cheek.

Neither of them had seen her father standing in the doorway.

"Maura!" Came his boom voice which caused both of the women to startle and jump hard.

Jane's heart was beating like crazy as she heard his voice. That was something she had feared. For Doyle to find out. Jane climbed out of the bed and covered herself with a sheet. Quickly she gathered her clothes together. She slipped the top over her head and dressed her jeans shorts. She didn't care about her underwear. Her cheeks were flushed and thousand thoughts were rushing through her head.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Was all that Jane could think of as she tossed the sheet back to the bed.

Maura just sat there with the sheet over her front and watched as her father glared at Jane who hastly got dressed before him. His eyes were full of anger, but it was more at his daughter than at Jane. Maura seduced anything that moved and at times that angered him. Her doing this to her bodyguard, compromised things greatly.

"Maura, like I told you time and time again...this is unacceptable. I may have let the strangers slip by, but this...I will not. Jane," he turned to her, "you need to leave. I will keep you in another part of the business, but you will not be working in this house or near my daughter. Maura," he turned to her and sighed. "I don't know what I am going to do with you...now..."

"Yes, Sir." Jane grabbed her leather jacket from the ground and passed him by. She walked over to her room and started to pack her case. She was shaking. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"I told you more than once that I don't care with whom you sleep as long as it's not _my _staff. I am so dissapointed in you right now!" Doyle said and glared at her.

"Haven't I made myself clear earlier? I gave you all the freedom and yet you do the only thing I asked you not to do! Why, Maura? Does it excite you to break the rules?"

"No! Not at all. I follow your rules, but in this case, they are stupid. I really like her, father...like a lot...like more than a lot. She doesn't let me get away with things and I respect her... You do...and as much as I love you, I want to be on my own. I don't want to live here anymore. I just want to have a life. If it means I leave, change my name, so be it," she said to him.

"Angel, you can't be serious." Paddy Doyle said and looked into her eyes. "You know I love having you here...knowing you are safe." He said matter of factly.

"You have everything you need here...I give you everything that you need...why would you wanna leave? I never told you, you couldnt bring lovers or friends with you...You have a good life here. It's stupid of you wanting to leave." He said to her.

"What is the difference. It's like you are making me leave. I wouldn't want anyone else, if I had her. There is not desire. She is safe, father. Let me take her as mine... I can take care of her...You have to underestand that. You loved mom that way," she said. Her shoulders fell and she held the sheet against her chest as she sat there on the bed.

"You cannot take care of her..how? With what money? My money? I was actually able to take care of your mother and protect her. This is different, Maura." Doyle said and looked in her eyes.

"And Jane is part of my staff now. There are so much better people out there, Maura. You are a gorgeous woman. You deserve someone equally as great as you are." He said and gave her a small smile.

"I have a savings," she said with a little bitterness as she looked at her father.

„How is this different? What does it matter even if it is," she said and stared at her father. Maura knew that she was gorgeous…she never doubted that, but thinking that she was only good enough for a man. She folded her arms before her chest.

"Is it because she's a woman?"

"I got used to the thought that you liked women years ago. Her gender doesn't matter to me. Her history does. How much do you know about her really, hm?" He asked and looked into her eyes.

"And besides, she is part of my team now, Maura. Please look for someone else, angel. She won't be working around here anymore ergo you won't see her anymore." Doyle said and turned to leave.

"We are dining soon. Please get dressed and meet me downstairs, angel."

"But what if that's not what I want..." she said softly as he left the room.

**TBC**

New Chapter tomorrow xx Hope you all enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

Maura sat there on the bed for a long time, before she quickly got dressed and moved toward Jane's door. She knocked several times, hoping that the woman was still there.

"I'm almost done packing, Sir." Jane said and walked to the door and opened it. She was surprised to find Maura.

"Miss Doyle." Jane said surprised and moved over to her case again and threw the last items in it.

"Maura," she corrected and moved into the room. She shut the door and placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to leave. I just found you and I don't think I am ready to give that up yet. Fight for this," she said, looking intently at Jane.

"Fight for something that you want for once...or...don't you want this..."

Jane turned to look at her.

"Maura," using her first name for the first time. "I can't fight for _this. _Not now. You distracted me enough already." Jane said and figured those words would hurt her so she went on to explain.

"My own personal mission was to be part of your fathers team...and I am now. I could have worked in his team since today already but I've chosen you...over this and started to loose my goal out of my sight." Jane walked over and took her hand in hers.

"I know you wonder why being part of your Dad's team is more important to me than dating someone...dating you... It all comes down to my brothers death." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes.

"I know who killed him and the only way to get to him is through your father's team..." She whispered.

Maura let Jane hold her hands and she listened to her because Jane deserved that part of her. She shook her head a little.

"I don't want to be less important to you. I feel like I am..." she said regardless of Jane's words. She gently pulled her hands away and stepped back.

"Do whatever you feel you need to do, I guess," she finally said, offering a small smile. "Just don't expect me to be here when you are done."

Jane returned the small smile.

"I don't expect anything from you, Maura. I never did." Jane said and turned. She closed her case and then lifted it off the bed.

"Miss Doyle, It was nice knowing you." Jane said and held her hand out to her, looking into her eyes.

Jane's words felt like a knife going through her heart. She just watched Jane and they met eyes.

"Nice knowing? Fuck you Jane..." she said and pushed passed her and opened the door. She slammed it shut behind her and headed down the hall to eat. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Jane looked after her. She knew she had hurt her and it had never been her intention. _Fuck. _Jane put her case down and went over to Maura's room. She looked for pen and paper but couldn't find anything, so she grabbed one of Maura's lipstick and wrote on her mirror.

_**294-555-0273 J x **_

She left her room, grabbed her case and then left the house. She didn't know if giving Maura her number was such a good idea but she had never meant to hurt the blonde. She also didn't know if Maura would even call or text.

Maura had wiped her tears before she appeared before her father. She was pleasant and smiled tightly. The pain was clear in her eyes as she ate in silent. Her body posture was tense and sad. She finally excused herself and headed up to her room to change. She was going to go out and just drink herself into a stupor. Maura paused at the number that was written on her mirror and then left. She drove herself down town to a new club and headed inside.

As Jane had returned to her ridiculous small apartment, all she had felt was guilt. Guilt towards Maura, but why? She didn't owe Maura anything.

So why couldn't she stop feeling guilty? Did the revenge for her brother made her cold-hearted and oblivious of anything else?

Jane cursed, changed into a pair of jeans and a tanktop and her leather jacket, her usual attire, and made her way to the club. She needed to talk to the blonde. She hated how they had parted and Jane was sure that Maura was at the club again.

Maura wasn't at the usual club down town. She had crept into an all girls club. She just needed to be engulfed by women...touched, used...drunk. That's where she ended up. It had not taken long for her to find not one, but a few women to keep her busy on the dance floor, with drinks and sitting in a booth with hands beneath the table. For the moment, Jane was the last thing on her mind.

Jane waited all night at the club but she didn't come. Shit. She took a breath and left the club at 3am. She got back in her car and drove back to her small apartment. She let herself fall onto her bed and closed her eyes. She tried so hard to fall asleep but she couldnt. Maura was on her mind.

Why was that? Could it be that she had fallen for her?

Maura was given a ride home and would have her car picked up the next morning. It was after three in the morning and she struggled for several minutes before she got the door open. Then she stumbled inside, not even bothering to shut the door. She stumbled up the stairs toward her bedroom. Her skirt was twisted and her shirt was unbalanced around her body. Jane was in the back of her mind, but for the moment, she just needed to lay down.

The next morning, Jane got a call from Doyle and was told to meet him at a certain time. When Jane sat there at the meeting with Doyle and his men as only woman, she didn't feel proud like she thought she would. She felt miserable in fact. All because of Maura.

Ever since her brother got murdered her knew she wanted to be part of Doyle's team and now that she was, she wished she wasn't. _Fight for something that you want for once. _That sentence was in her head. And after the meeting, Jane walked up to Paddy Doyle.

"Sir..." Jane said. "I need to talk with you."

Doyle looked up and over at Jane as she now stood next to him. He nodded slowly.

"Go ahead," he said to her and sat back in his chair, giving her his full attention. He had not seen his daughter yet this morning, but figured she was still sleeping due to a very late night out and from how she had seen her the night before, she most likely needed to be alone for a while.

"I am here because of your daughter, Sir." Jane said and looked him straight in the eyes. She wasn't afraid of him or anything. Hardly.

"I'd like to have the permission to officially see your daughter...dating her. I won't talk with her about my job or give her any details about anything. And certainly I won't put her in any danger." Jane said to him.

Doyle just stared at her, listening to her while she spoke her piece. He didn't respond right away, but thought about her words.

"I am not fully agreeing with this, as you know, but I also can't deny her what she truly wants and if that is you," he paused, meeting her eyes. He didn't smile, but looked firmly at her.

"Then so be it. I warn you though...You do anything, anything at all to hurt her...to make me second guess my decision...You are gone..."

Jane gave a nod.

"Understood, Sir. And I'll strictly differ business from pleasure, Sir. My deepest apologies again for yesterday. Something like that won't ever happen again while I am on duty." Jane said to him. She kept her eyes locked on his and kept a respectful tone.

"It had better not..." he said with narrowed eyes and Jane swore she saw a small smirk on his lips. Then he reached for his glass and took a drink.

Maura was face first into her pillow and tangled in her bedding. Her clothing was still on from the night before, but she had managed to removed her heels.

After the meeting was over, Jane left and drove to Doyle's house. Now that she officially had permission to see his daughter, Jane felt better. She made her way inside and knocked on Maura's door. As she didn't open she entered, finding the blonde tangled in her bedding. Jane smiled at her amused and closed the door behind herself, before leaning against it.

"Had a rough night?" Jane asked her.

The sudden voice in the room, startled Maura and Jane watched as her head popped up. She blinked behind a mess of blonde hair. She looked confused at seeing Jane and it was almost as if she didn't believe she was there.

"What?"

"Someone told me to fight for something that I want...and I did." Jane said and pushed herself away from the door and walked over to Maura's bed and sat down on the edge. She reached out for her and stroked blonde strands of hair out of her face.

"I fought for you." Jane whispered and flashed a dimpled smile at her.

Maura still looked confused at Jane's words. She wasn't fully awake, but as Jane touched her, she knew that she was really there.

"You fought for me? With who," she said softly, looking up into Jane's face as Jane lightly, sweetly brushed hair from her face and eyes.

"Well not...technically fought...I kinda just asked your father for permission." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

"I gotta differ business and private life though. And you have to respect that line." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"I guess...I am ready to try something new in my life. You. A relationship."

Maura's eyes studied Jane as she spoke and finally she smiled a little.

"What, changed your mind," she asked her, not caring about anything else that she said. Maura respected what Jane needed to do to be with her.

"I realized that all these years all I wanted is revenge for my brother and I didn't see other people around me. I guess you opened my eyes, because I see you. And even though you are probably the bitchiest woman I've ever met, I still like you." Jane said and stretched a bit.

"Shit, I am no good in sweet talking. I never did or needed to. Guess I got alot to learn, huh?"

"I guess," she said with soft smile before she sat up a bit more and was face to face with Jane. She slowly reached up and touched Jane's face.

"I am sorry about him...your brother," she said, staring into those sweet dark brown eyes that looked back at her.

"Thank you." Jane said and flashed her a sad smile. "I will take my revenge on his murderer, I will." She said to her in a stern voice.

"It's just a matter of time now. I am closer to him than I've ever been in all these years." Jane said to her and took her hand in hers.

"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into with me..."

"I do," she replied and held Jane's hands gently within her own as Jane did. She smiled a little and breathed out deeply.

"You seem to already know what you have gotten yourself into with me...so...I will never be surprised when it comes to things with you."

"Just have an open mind with me." Jane said and leaned forward to kiss her lips. "God you smell like you bathed into a beer barrel..." The brunette said chuckling and got up from the bed.

"I have to go now. Work. You have my number. Call me later, okay?" Jane asked and looked at the adorable blonde. Jane had to admit she looked cute all drowsy and with tousled hair.

Maura laughed close to Jane's lips and smiled at her as she moved away. She nodded slightly and touched her own lips absently. She swallowed and sighed.

"I will be here," she said to Jane as she started to leave. "Don't stay away too long. I want to take you out tonight...I want to be _your_ captive audience."

"Take me out? Where do you wanna take me?" Jane asked her interested and smiled down at the blonde. That was all new to Jane but she liked the thought of it. She was curious at what the blonde had planed and was looking forward to it.

"To a club for women, like you and me. Where we won't be bothered with men," she said with a soft look to her face. Maura's eyes danced over Jane's face and body.

"It's just time that I get to show someone off that matters to me."

"Sounds good, Maura." Jane said and leaned down to share another kiss with her. "Text me about the time and I'll be here to pick you up." Jane flashed her another dimpled smile before she left Maura's room and went to work.

"I will," she said and sat there watching Jane as she left. Once alone, she smiled to herself and then fell back to the bed, sighing with contentment. She passed out for a little while longer.

Hours later, she had showered and pulled on a black skirt, purple top and black heels. She pulled her hair half back with a clip and ran hands down her body, fixing the wrinkles in her shirt. Then she texted Jane.

Jane received the text and smiled. She drove to her small apartment, threw on a pair of black leather pants and a white top with a skull on it. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed.

What to wear when she'd go out with her girlfriend? It was so new to her. She decided to leave her hair open, put on a chapstick, slipped into her boots and then drove to Maura. When she parked in front of her house, she texted her, telling her she was there now.

Maura moved down the stairs quickly, smiling to herself. This was going to be a wonderful night...that she was sure of. She smiled as she stepped out the front door and headed down the driveway toward Jane's parked car. She got inside a moment later.

"Hey," she said, looking over at Jane and even in the darkness, she just wanted to touch her.

"Hey." Jane mirrored her words and let her eyes wander over Maura's attire. She smiled and gave an approving nod.

"You look...good. Very nice." Jane said and smiled a bit awkwardly. She leaned over and kissed the blonde softly, before she pulled back and started the engine, driving in the direction of the city.

"You gotta gimme directions to the club..."

Maura kissed her back for a brief moment then sat back and buckled her seatbelt.

"No I think it would be more interesting to watch you struggle," she teased and then nudged Jane. "It just east of downtown...right on the edge, actually. Surprising, I know."

"Well alright." Jane said and glanced over. She felt kind of exhausted from work but she was so happy to see Maura and finally spending some nice time with her. Without being her bodyguard.

"While I am great in being a bodyguard...I suck as girlfriend...I mean, I have no clue about relationships...You gotta tell me if...you know...I suck." Jane said and cleared her throat. It was probably the first time that she heard insecurity in Jane's voice.

"Would it be so bad if you sucked at something in this relationship," she teased briefly before she heard the insecurity in Jane's voice.

"Don't worry...I can be difficult more than you will ever suck." She added and reached over to touch Jane's hand on the steering wheel.

"Difficult. You mean a bitch?" Jane asked with a grin and glanced over to the blonde and raised a brow. She let out a laugh and then drove to the club. She parked the car and got out of the car, stretching herself.

"Alright, let's go inside."

"Yes, I mean a bitch," she said right after Jane's words. Then they were silent for a little bit during the drive until they finally got to the club.

**TBC**

And another Chapter down. More tomorrow, lovlies xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Maura got out, fixed her skirt and moved around the car toward Jane. She walked right up to her and smiled.

"Let's."

Jane entered the club with her and as Maura had told her already. It was an all women club. Wherever she looked were women dancing, talking, drinking, having fun. She walked down the steps with Maura.

"I'll get you a cocktail. I know you like your Touchdown." She said with a smile. Watching Maura partying had its advances, Jane knew exactly what kind of drinks her girlfriend liked.

"Impressive," she said with a wink and the moved into the crowd. She danced, but it wasn't the same as it had been before. She wasn't there to take someone home to sleep with...she had someone home to go with.

Jane walked over to the bar and got a touchdown for Maura and a gin tonic for herself. She walked up to her on the dancefloor and handed it to her.

"Here you go." She said and drank a sip of her vodka and tonic.

"So is that your favourite all girls club?"

"This is the only one I have ever really been to. I found it the other night," she said and left out the part about having sex with several women before she came home. She smiled, and took her drink, taking a long sip. Then she moved over to a table and set it down. She watched Jane with soft eyes.

Jane moved over to Maura and set her drink aside as well, as she saw a woman approaching from the corner of her eye.

"Maura? Oh Maura I thought that's you. Hi." The woman said and smiled at the blonde.

"You never called back after...you know." She giggled, obviously intoxicated already. Jane only raised her brow and studied the woman.

Maura blinked and smiled pleasantly at the other that had approached them.

"It wasn't anything personal. I don't usually call those back after a one night stand..." she said, standing closer to Jane as she spoke.

"Nothing personal," she repeated

"Oh I see. You just gave me the impression that you wanna hook up again or something...at least that's what it sounded like." She said and glanced from Maura and Jane.

"But I understand. It's cool." She said.

"You two enjoy yourselves. You definitely gotta try those new shots...they're called blowjobs. Delicious. If only a real BJ tastes as good." She laughed before she walked off.

"Well she handled the situation mature..." Jane commented and looked at Maura.

Maura just blinked and then looked at Jane.

"Yeah, she did," she said with a half smile and then she finished her drink and took Jane's arm, pulling her out to the dance floor.

"You ever danced with a woman before," she asked, staring into her eyes.

"Oh god no...I am not a dancer. I am more the...kickboxing kind of type you know." Jane said and looked back into Maura's hazel eyes.

"I am no good trust me. But you go ahead and dance as much as you like."

"I shall," she chuckled softly and then wrapped her arms around Jane's lower body, grabbed her ass, and pressed their groins together.

"How bad can I make you go crazy, before the night is over..." she said with a dark glint in her eyes.

"Hm I think very." Jane whispered and smirked at her. She tried her best to mirror Maura's moves, their groins still pressed together. The only one Jane looked at was Maura. Who would have thought that her hazel eyes were so hypnotizing?

Maura was falling deeply in love with the woman and she moved against, danced with and she was fighting it. She was afraid that if she let herself go this time...that she couldn't ever turn back. She grinned and turned around, grinding Jane with her backside.

As Maura did that, Jane placed her hands on either side of Maura's hips. She enjoyed having the blonde dance against her like that. The way Maura moved and smelled, made Jane crazy for her. She understood now, why everyone was so crazy about Maura. The way she danced was intoxicating already.

Maura covered her hands over Jane's at her hips and pulsed her body to the music. It was amazing how nothing else mattered. Her sex pulsed as well and her heart beat faster and faster as the night moved on. Soon, they were at the table again with another drink. Maura sat close to Jane, crossed her legs, and stroked the toe of her shoe up and down Jane's shin.

Jane gave Maura a look as she felt her stroking her shin.

"You really try your best to drive me crazy, don't you?" Jane asked her smirking and drank another sip.

"After that drink, I am done for the night. One of us has to keep a clear mind to drive home...besides, I gotta get up early working for your father." Jane said and leaned over. She grabbed Maura by the wrist and pulled her closer over the table, until their lips met.

Maura's eyes widened for just a moment, but closed as Jane kissed her.

"Then I want to go home now. I want you tonight," she said against her lips and then opened her eyes to look into Jane's pretty brown ones. She smiled.

"Hm your wish is my command, Miss Doyle.." She whispered and smiled.

"Let's go to your place." Jane decided quickly as she got up. She didn't wanna bring Maura in her small apartment, that only had a mattress, a chair and a table. It had all a reason why she only had a few furnitures in that apartment and wasn't interested in making that apartment her home.

"You place is closer...let's go there," she said, catching Jane off guard for a moment. Maura smiled and touched Jane's face.

"And no, I don't care how small, or how it looks. What I care about...is that it's yours and it's private..."

"My apartment is crap, Maur. That's not where I wanna bring my girlfriend." Jane said and stroked some hair behind Maura's eat, as she grabbed her keys and left the club with the blonde.

"And besides I really like your bed."

"I know you like my bed...but I don't want to go there...unless you comfortable with being in the same house as my father," she said with a cute smirk as they walked out to Jane's car. She paused at the door and looked at Jane.

"Hotel?"

"Hotel sounds great." Jane agreed and got into the car with her.

She drove to the closest hotel and then booked a room for her and Maura. They didn't waste any time and went to their room. Jane was kissing Maura already and pressed her against the closed door. She just needed her and wanted to touch her.

Maura was kissing Jane back with vigor. Her body trembled and tensed in the most pleasurable ways. She lost her breath a few times. This was so real...and so much better than anything had been before.

"I need you...god I need you."

The brunette didn't even bother to make her way over to the bed. She just brought a hand between Maura's legs and pushed her underwear aside, before she entered her with two fingers, feeling her wetness already. Jane moaned at the contact, enjoying to feel Maura's arousal. She started to kiss her neck and began to thrust her fingers in and out of her.

Maura held to Jane's body and opened her legs a bit more. Her back pressed against the door and her breathing was sweetly rich. She moaned softly, head back, and eyes closed. Her lips parted so that she could breathe even deeper. Maura fell in love at this moment. She rolled her hip against Jane's fingers that moved inside of her at a blissful pace.

She extended her thumb and rubbed her throbbing bud. She moaned against Maura's skin and buried her face in Maura's neck. She kissed, licked and sucked on her sweet flesh, pressing the blonde even harder against the door.

Maura's body moved out of her control and she moaned and growled low in her throat.

"Fuck! Jane..oh my god... Yes, right there," she said, rolling her hips faster as the woman touched her clit and kept her grounded with the door's support. She bit into her lower lip and gripped Jane's body hard where she held her.

Jane loved hearing Maura moan. She pushed her longer fingers as deep inside of her as she could and curled them to rub over the tissue of her g-spot. She kissed her lips again, groping her breast with her other hand.

"No...I can't...fuck Jane! Oh...yes...oh god...ooooh yes..." she moaned deeper now and breathed heavily with Jane's deeper inside teasings. She didn't know how much longer she was going to make it and she was losing the feeling in her legs.

Jane noticed that Maura's legs got all wobbly. so she simply wrapped an arm around her to steady her.

"I gotcha..." Jane whispered into her ear before she bit into her earlobe.

"Just let go baby..." She applied more pressure against her g-spot.

She squirmed against Jane's body and her head was to the side. The bite into her earlobe sent chills right down to between her legs where the attention was soley focused and she lost the rest of her grounding control.

"Uh! fuck," she cried out and came hard around Jane's fingers. She dropped slightly even with Jane's holds as her body crumbled and moved all over the place. Maura clawed at Jane's body.

Jane pressed herself harder against Maura as she came and held her up with her arm tightly wrapped around the blonde. Slowly she removed her hand from between her legs and let Maura slowly slide to the ground. Jane dropped to her knees in front of her and kissed her passionately.

For a moment, Maura was gone. Her mind and body were sated with Jane. The kiss brought her back like waking the sleeping beauty. Then she attacked Jane. Jane landed flat on her back and Maura was over her, attacking her with her lips and hands. She rolled her hips into Jane's body over and over again.

Jane wrapped her arms around the woman on top of her and moaned. She arched her back and inhaled deeply. She closed her eyes and imagined Maura's body vibrating against hers. Though, as she opened her eyes, reality it her and she noticed it was her phone.

"Shit." Jane shifted under Maura and got her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry Maur." She said before she accepted the call.

"Rizzoli..uh-huh. I'll be there, Sir." She hung up and looked at Maura, trying to think of a way to tell her.

Maura still breathed heavily and she watched Jane answer her cell and listened to her words. She licked her lips a bit and then sighed as Jane hung up. She lifted an eyebrow.

"You have to go..." she said.

"Maura I am sorry. Something came up that neither me nor your father expected." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"Raincheck?" She asked and stroked some blonde hair behind her ear. Jane felt bad for having to leave Maura and that was visible in her eyes.

"I'll call my driver," she said with a soft smile. Then she pushed herself up and sat back on her thighs. Her cheeks were still flushed and she she watched Jane a little.

"Yes...later," she said and then stood slowly.

Jane brought herself into a sitting position and leaned over to kiss Maura again.

"I'll make it up to you, kay?" Jane got up from the ground.

"I'll text you tomorrow. Don't be mad. I had a nice time with you." Jane said and flashed the blonde a small.

Maura shook her head.

"I am not mad. Not in the least. Just sorry that I couldn't repay the favor and enjoy you for a little while," she said and fixed her shirt and skirt before going over to her bag to call her driver.

Jane watched Maura and moved over to kiss her cheek, before Maura left the hotel room to drive off to meet Doyle. She was busy for the rest of the night and almost fell asleep at some point.

**TBC**

Tomorrow you'll find out more about Jane's private life and the dark secret she has... Thanks for reading and reviewing xx


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day around 3pm, Jane went to pick up Maura. She made her way inside the house and after a knock on her door, she entered Maura's room.

"Come on I'll take you out for coffee." The brunette said and smiled at her.

Maura was sitting calmly, reading a book, dressed in skinny black jeans and a light pink top. She had her long hair partly back. She looked up when she heard the knock and knew that it was Jane. She nodded with a smile and then stood. She slipped on heels and walked toward Jane.

"An odd time for coffee," she said with a smile.

Jane raised a brow.

"I didn't know there was an odd time for coffee." She said with a chuckle.

"You don't have to drink a coffee... I mean you can easily have a latte or cappuccino or anything else. It was just a suggestion." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are right...I think I will have a chia tea..." she said as she walked toward the door. She was still smirking and even winked at Jane as she moved out of it, followed by Jane. She took her hand and started walking with her.

"Is everything ok," she asked.

"With me? Yeah..yeah just overtired, I guess." Jane said with a smile. This time she didn't pull her hand away as Maura took it. Jane held onto it as she made her way downstairs to her car. She opened the door for Maura and as she got inside, she threw it shut and walked around.

"Guess Starbucks is okay for you?" Jane asked as she started the engine.

Maura nodded that she was glad that Jane was good. She buckled up and then nodded again to Jane's suggestion.

"Of course...they serve a wide selection of coffees and teas," she said absently and smiled a little more

"Yeah... I just need a couple of espresso's to wake up." Jane said and drove off.

After ten minutes she parked her car in front of the café and got out. As Jane spotted something she immediately turned around.

"Oh shit." She said rather to herself than to Maura, but it was too late.

"Janie!" Angela said and walked towards her daughter. On her hand was an eleven year old girl. Jane sighed and turned around.

"Hey Ma...hey little one." Jane said and made sign language to her. The girl smiled and hugged Jane and then signed something back. Jane gave a nod and signed back while talking.

"That is great, baby girl. Very well done with your A in maths. I will go and check it out tonight." Jane said and the girl seemed to be pleased with that answer.

Angela looked over to Maura.

"Who is that, Janie?" She asked.

"Another CIA agent?" She asked, in a low voice.

"Gee Ma! I told you not to mention it in public." Jane hissed. Angela walked around to Maura.

"Oh I am sorry. I am Angela, Jane's mother. And I assume you are working for the same _agency _as my daughter?" She asked her with a wink.

Maura choked on a drink of her tea at the new woman's words and blinked, looking from her to Jane to the girl and then to Jane as she spoke to Angela.

"No actually...I don't work," she said and then finally looked back to Angela.

"CIA," she asked in a hushed tone to Jane finally after a moment of silence between them.

"Oh..." Angela looked from Jane to Maura.

"Is she...a target?" She asked motioning over to Maura. Jane sighed and grabbed her mother's arm and stepped away with her.

"She is no target. Her name is Maura. Just...go, okay?" Jane said and looked at her.

"What about Sofia?" Angela asked.

"I told her I'd come tonight...just leave now." Jane said and let go of her mother's arm before she sighed.

"Was nice meeting you...Maura." Angela said and gave Maura a wave.

All Maura could do was just stand there and watch at things progressed. She was insanely curious. Maura nodded to Angela and slightly waved back. They silenced and walked inside the café and got themselves their drinks.

They sat down on a table and looked at eachother. Maura took a long drink of her tea and sat back in her chair. Maura just looked at Jane. She wasn't mad, or frustrated, or upset.

Jane sat back down and looked at Maura, studying her face before she talked.

"I am obviously not with the CIA...It's a white lie I told my mother why I am gone so much and can't talk about my work. I thought it was pretty smart of me." Jane said and shrugged her shoulders, downing her first espresso.

"I guess it is," she with a small shrug.

"Who was the little girl? Your brother's?" she asked and licked her upper lip absently as they sat there.

"You are not telling me everything..." she said after a moment and sighed.

"Shit..." Jane cursed and looked at the blonde across from her.

"I never told anyone before...fuck. Fine here is the deal...the little girl is Sofia. My daughter." Jane watched her face closely.

"I abandoned her for years and she grew up with my mother...Since...uh I guess half a year now, I try to establish some kind of relationship with her. She is a sweet girl and I learned sign language for her. She is deaf-mute as you may have guessed. I regret abandoning her for so long..but she has a good heart and...forgave me...she even tells me she loves me. She's great." Jane took a deep breath.

"You must think of me as the worst mother on this planet but...you know, I never wanted Sofia. I got her when I just turned sixteen. With fifteen I got raped...I told my brother...he told me he would take care of it...and he got killed in the process. The man I am trying to kill as revenge for my brother...isn't only his killer but also my daughter's father." Jane told her truthfully.

"And all these years I abandoned Sofia because I didn't wanna accept what happened to me...and whenever I looked at her it reminded me of it...But I know it's not her fault and...she is gorgeous."

Maura would be wrong if she didn't admit to herself how shocked she was, but as she listened to Jane, she wasn't upset at all. She was sad. She looked away and swallowed. Maura breathed out a deep breath and wiped under her left eye.

"It's sad," she finally said, breaking the silence between them.

"It's sad that you felt you had to give her up because of what someone else did. Innocence. A child is always innocent. Jane, I am not going to judge, nor am I one to just give up on something that I want. I want you...and whatever comes with that. I mean...seriously...look what my father does for a living...look what I live with...what I do... It's no worse than what you are telling me now." She finished her tea and stood.

Jane felt a scared feeling move down her back as she thought Maura was going to leave. However, Maura came around the table and leaned over, taking Jane's face in her hands.

"If you accept me as I am...why shouldn't I do the same for you..."

Jane felt so relieved as she got that off her chest and even more relieved as Maura said that. She locked eyes with her and was so thankful for Maura's understanding.

"Thank you." Jane whispered and gave her a smile, before she pulled the blonde down to her, to kiss her lips softly.

"Do you wanna meet Sofia?" Jane asked as she pulled back.

"As you've heard, I will go and visit her tonight. You can join me if you like..." Jane offered her and held eye contact with her.

"Of course I do," she said with one of the most calming and beautiful smiles that Jane had ever seen. Maura wasn't the bitch that she had thought she was. When you got to know her, she was calming and endearingly soft. There was, however, that darkness that lay hidden just out of reach in her eyes. That, Jane could see.

Jane smiled lightly and stroked over her cheek.

"She will love you, I am sure." Jane said and pulled Maura on her lap.

"Can you understand now, why I can't give up? Why it is so important for me to work for your father? I need to get close to _him_..." Jane whispered and inhaled Maura's sweet perfume.

Maura settled into his lap.

"Who is him," she finally asked, looking into Jane's eyes and Jane saw that darkness push through to the surface just a little. Maura was delicate, but that darkness was a little unnerving. How she said her words, posed another question. It was almost as if she wanted to know for another reason.

Jane looked into her eyes and for a second she was going to give Maura the name, but she changed her mind the very next second. She shook her head a little.

"It doesn't matter. It only has to concern me..." Jane said and let her hand run over Maura's back.

"You'll find out once he is dead." She said and held eye contact with her.

"Or I could find out on my own and take him down for you..." she said and smiled a little at Jane. She felt Jane touching down her back and that caused her to breathe a little different. It was magic to be touched by Jane.

Jane chuckled a bit as Maura said that.

„Find out on your own? How do you wanna do that?" Jane asked and looked into her eyes.

„Maura I appreciate what you wanna do for me, but I gotta do it myself. I want to look in his eyes when I kill him, just like he looked in mine when he raped me. I wanna see the fear...I want him begging for his pathetic life..." Jane said.

"I know you do, but have you ever thought that maybe...it won't make you feel better..." she said, looking at Jane and rubbing the back of her head. She studied the woman and smiled a little.

"I just wanted to do it because you are hurting..."

Jane was stunned by this question and she had to break off the eye contact with her girlfriend. She never considered that it wouldn't make her feel better, that it wouldn't make the pain go away that she felt. She didn't even know what she'll do after she killed him.

What kind of life would she have? Would she even survive this or get killed by one of his men? She had barely finished highschool...so what would she do after she was done with her revenge? Would she end up waiting tables? And what would happen to Sofia?

"It just has to make me feel better...it's the only way." Jane whispered and gently shoved Maura off her lap. The espresso wasn't really helpful. Her eyes burnt and she still felt tired.

"Maura, I am tired." Jane then said and got up, tossing a few bills at the table to pay for the drinks.

"I need to sleep. I'll drive you back home and pick you up tonight when I drive to visit Sofia, okay?" Jane asked her girlfriend.

Maura was going to say something more, but Jane's words stopped her. She nodded and stood.

"That's fine. I can go home...just call me later," she said and offered her hand to Jane. When it was taken, she pulled her into a hug and whispered words against her cheek that things would be ok.

Jane gave a nod and then pulled back and looked into Maura's eyes.

"You can do ma favor, though. Your Dad told me that Regina will start working today...I don't even know if she arrived yet but...ask your father to leave Regina behind tonight, okay? I don't particularly wanna take her to my Ma's house. I am good enough to protect you on my own." She told her.

Maura nodded.

"Sure, I will do that for you...anything Jane." She smiled at her and then took her hand and walked out the door with her. She let go and moved to the passenger side. Then she paused.

"Seriously...if there is something more I can do..."

"I'll let you know." Jane said and flashed her a tight smile before she got in the car.

How could she tell Maura that she knew her rapist? That she had talked to him or spent time with him? Jane turned on the music and then drove Maura back to the house. She kissed her goodbye and then made her way to her small, crappy apartment.

**TBC**

Yup, another mean way to end a chapter...now you know Jane's secret... More tomorrow. xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jane didn't even think about getting changed. She dropped on the mattress and was asleep only thirty seconds later.

The alarm on her phone woke her. She took a shower, changed into a pair of jeans and a tanktop, as usual, and then made her way to Maura. When she arrived, she texted her to tell her to come downstairs.

Maura had spent her time doing research on crimes that were committed around the time that Jane said she was raped. She looked at back files that were available to her because of what her father did. IF she found the bastard who did that to Jane, she was going to kill him...all on her own.

The hours passed and it was the text that startled her. She slipped her shoes back on and then went down to meet Jane.

Jane felt alot better after her nap and smiled at Maura.

"Hey, so I see you could convince your father to leave Regina behind." Jane said and leaned over to kiss the blonde.

"You look nice...as usual." Jane complimented her and started the engine.

"I hope you didn't eat anything because knowing my mother she cooked something."

"It wasn't that hard. I think he kinda trusts you," she said and wrinkled her nose as she teased the other woman.

In the back of her mind, she still thought about what she had found. It wasn't much, but she had a feeling that she might know the man that raped Jane when she was younger.

"I am glad he does. He should, I mean, after all I am part of his team." Jane said with a small smile and then drove off.

The drive took twenty minutes before Jane parked her car in front of a small, but nice house. She grabbed a gift from the backseat and then got out of the car and walked to the door with her.

It only took seconds before the door opened after she had rung the doorbell. Angela looked at Jane and then Maura.

"Janie...Maura, come on in." Angela said inviting and closed the door behind them.

"Sofia is in the living room." Angela said immediately, knowing that Jane was about to ask it. Jane gave a nod and walked into the living room with Maura. She stepped into Sofia's view who was painting in a colouring book.

"Hey sweetie." Jane said smiling. The girl immediately got up and rushed over to Jane, hugging her tightly, before she let go and signed her something.

"Baby girl, slower...your know I am not as fast as you. Do it again." Jane said and Sofia signed it again. Jane nodded this time.

"Yeah you are right. Baby, this is Maura." Jane said and signed to her. Sofia flashed a smile at Maura and held out her hand politely.

Maura smiled at the little girl and then tried to get what they were saying when Jane wasn't talking. She didn't know sign language and felt a little left out, but she loved watching them together. She stepped closer and got down on her knees to face the girl and she lifted a hand and signed her name. It was all that she knew how to sign.

Sofia's smile only got bigger as Maura signed her name and she walked towards her to hug her as well.

"Maura you can talk to her, she can read lips." Jane said and smiled down at them.

"Oh before I forget, this is for you." Jane said and handed the gift to her daughter, just when she heard her mother yelling from the kitchen.

"I am right back." Jane signed and then left them.

Sofia laid the gift on the table and studied Maura's face. She grabbed a crayon and a piece of paper and sat down, looking at her. Sofia knew how to communicate with Maura. She was a smart girl. She wrote what she wanted to say, down.

_You are very pretty. _She smiled at Maura.

Maura read what Sofia wrote and smiled.

"I think you are way prettier," she said back and smiled.

"Because you are a little and adorable..." she said and looked over her shoulder to where Jane had gone. Then she looked back at the little girl.

"Can I take your picture," she said and held up her cell phone.

"I would like to show my father how pretty you are." However, Maura wanted to do facial comparisons...

Sofia thought about it and nodded with a smile. She turned around to face Maura and gave her a big sweet smile. She liked Maura and she could tell that her mother liked her too. Sofia paid alot of more attention to the facial expressions and the body language than other people did.

Maura took the picture and then put her phone away. She then sat down next to the girl and picked up some paper and crayons as well. She smiled.

"You want to draw together," she asked her. She could already smell the food that was being cooked and her stomach growled.

Sofia nodded and handed Maura more crayons. Then she took the piece of paper and wrote something for Maura.

_You are my mommy's girlfriend, right? _She wrote and looked at her. It didn't seem to shock the girl that her mother was with a woman.

Maura looked down at the paper and read it, then she looked up at the girl's face and didn't an ounce of shock with in her face or disgust. That caused her the smile. She slowly nodded.

"Yes, I am...for a while now. Then I found out about you. I guess that makes you part of my family now too," she said.

The girl gave her a bright smile and nodded agreeing.

_You are very nice. I never met any of my mommys friends before._ The girl wrote and looked at her. It was true, her mother had never brought anyone with her when she had visited her. But then again she had only started seeing her mother regularly about half a year ago.

"That's kinda normal when you are getting to know your daughter all over again. She wants to spend the time with just you. I think that is ok, don't you," she asked her and ran a hand through her blonde hair.

She smiled a little more now. Maura was pretty comfortable around most people. She didn't fear them. She certainly didn't fear a child. But the man who brought her into this world had a lot to fear from her.

Sofia nodded, agreeing with Maura. _I_

_love spending time with Mommy. She is so nice. I love her. But I am scared that I will do something wrong and she will stop seeing me again. _

She looked worried at Maura. Sofia didnt know she was the result of a rape. Jane never told her, that's why Sofia thought that it was her fault that Jane had only visited her so irregularly.

"I don't think you could do anything wrong...or that you really ever did. Sometimes, life just takes you in other directions," she said and reached up and rubbed the back of the girl's head.

"Mommies just sometimes can't take care of their kids all the time, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't miss you..."

Sofia looked with her chocolate brown eyes into Maura's and shrugged her shoulders. She took the crayon again and wrote something down.

_My friend's mommy's are always around. _Sofia wasn't a dumb kid at all. She was a smart eleven year old.

Maura really didn't know what to say to that. She smiled a little and just shook her head.

"I don't understand why people do things...and some don't. Families are different for everyone. You love your grandma right? Well, she is like your second mommie..."

And again the girl nodded in agreement.

_I love grandma and Joe Friday. But mostly I love mommy but don't tell grandma. _Sofia grinned and as soon as Maura read it, she crossed out the words so Angela wouldn't read it.

Maura laughed a little and then leaned forward and kissed the girl's cheek.

"I won't say a word, but I am sure your mommy would love for you to say it to her...in any way that you can," she said and then stood. She looked toward the kitchen and then put her phone into her bag again.

It got louder in the kitchen and Jane and Angela were obviously fighting. Luckily Sofia couldn't hear any of it.

"No Ma, I told you I can't!" Jane said obviously annoyed.

"I am just asking for two days. Two days! You don't think you can come up with time for your own daughter?" Angela asked back.

"Ma! That's not it. I can't because of my job! I would take her for a week even if I could, ok? But the job won't allow it." She said.

"It's always your job, Janie. Take two days off work for your daughter, for heaven's sake! That can't be so hard. Even the CIA has to understand that." Angela shot back.

"Shit Ma, why can't Dana look for her like usual?" Jane asked desperate.

"I told you, she has a business meeting in NEW YORK! Jane! I can't believe we are fighting over this. I booked this spa weekend last year. You know it is my annual event and I will do it this year too. Take your daughter for two days. It's not Dana's fault she has a business meeting. Take responsibility for your child, Jane."

"Fine." Jane hissed and walked back to Maura and Sofia.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Dinner is ready." She told Maura and gave her a small smile.

"Hey baby, you didn't even open the present yet...Open it." Jane encouraged her. Sofia took the present and opened it and saw a book. She smiled brightly and hugged the book close to her chest before she hugged Jane again. The young girl was obviously searching a lot of body contact with her mother.

Maura stood there, listening to them argue and she looked down at the girl and smiled a little and luckily Jane came in the room a moment later and Maura breathed out a deep breath. She watched Jane and her daughter and then as Sofia moved off into the kitchen she pulled Jane back.

"I can take her for a few days..." she said softly and smiled at Jane.

"No." Jane said way too quick.

"I'll have a talk with your Dad. Maybe he can gimme the weekend off. I see now why he doesn't wanna have women on his team...I can already see him second-guessing his decision of making me a member of his team." Jane said.

"I do wanna spend time with her. More than anything. It's just next weekend...and...I didn't think of my Ma's annual spa weekend with my aunt. And...the operation your Dad has going next weekend is just... I wanted to be part of his operation. One step closer, to my mission. But I guess...I'll hopefully get the chance again." Jane said and sighed.

Maura squeezed her upper arm.

"Then let me. I have plenty of room...and the house is huge with a pool and everything. I am sure that things will be just fine. In fact, I know they would be," she said, offering Jane a smile. Then she wrapped her arms around her.

"Trust me. I am not always a bitch."

"It's not you...god, it's not you at all, Maura." Jane said and looked down into her eyes.

"It's about the people who come and leave your house. I don't want anything happening to Sofia." Jane said.

"I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to her." Jane explained and stroked some hair behind Maura's ear.

"I- I would be with her the entire time. I promise," she said with a sharp nod as she started to release Jane. Jane stroked some hair behind her and that made her go a little cross eyed. Jane's touch always did.

"I promise," she repeated."

Jane looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. How could she say no to her?

"I trust you." Jane said and leaned down to kiss her lips, before she took her hand and walked with her into the kitchen.

During dinner Sofia couldn't stop talking to her mother. She signed so quick and so much. She had alot to tell her. Jane took the time and let Sofia tell her everything she wanted.

As it turned 9pm, Jane kissed Sofia goodbye and told her, she'd pick her up friday. Reluctantly, Sofia let go of Jane and then hugged Maura goodbye.

Jane got in the car with Maura and drove her back home.

"Thank you for coming with me to see Sofia. I think she really likes you." Jane said as she parked the car in front of the house. She just wanted to drop off Maura, since she had to work early in the morning again.

Maura sat there in the car, silent for a moment and then she understood that Jane just needed time to take care of things.

"You are most welcome. I would have done anything that you wanted..." she said softly and reached up to cup Jane's cheek. She said her goodbye and then moved into her house. She wouldn't sleep much that night. She uploaded the little girl's picture and then did a data base search. She had wine next to her.

While the data base search went on, trying to find similarities, Maura would find something else online. It certainly had its advantages when your father was in the mob and had access to all those fancy programs that the police was using. Maura would find three articles and she knew immediately that it had something to do with Jane.

The first article had the headline: _Local Italian teenage girl missing. _It described how the fifteen year old girl went home from school but never arrived at home. The second article had the headline: _After two days, police is still searching for missing girl. _It basically described that no one saw anything and that they had no clue where to look anymore but that they tried to stay positive about it. And then there was the third article: _After three days missing, girl returns to family. _

In her gut, Maura knew that this had to be Jane. There was a fuzzy picture, but the dates and the age fit. She swallowed and continued reading. Her heart was pounding and she was almost done with bottle of wine that she had. She sat in the middle of her bed, eyes glued to her computer as she continued reading.

The third article didn't give away much. Just how happy the family was that the daughter had returned and that the police was still searching for her kidnapper. No real details about anything in that newspaper article.

**TBC**

Tomorrow's update will have a Flashback in it. 12 years ago. Hope you are still enjoying the story xx


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys, totally forgot to update yesterday

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Flashback_

_12 years ago_

_As Hope found that frightened girl, she knew that one of her soon-to-be-ex-husband's men was responsible for it. There was no doubt about it. She had heard about the missing girl in the news but she never considered that one of Doyle's men had anything to do with it – not until she found her by complete coincidence. From the news Hope knew that the girl was only fifteen years old, just four years older than her own daughter. It broke her heart. _

_The brunette girl was shaking, sobbing quietly and was clearly afraid. Hope imagined that her body was shaking more the second she had entered the room. She obviously thought she was going to harm her. _

_The girl had pressed her body in the furthest corner and had pulled her legs close to her body. She was barely covered and bruises covered her petite body. Hope noticed that especially on her wrists, ankles and neck were the bruises the darkest. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing what was done to that poor girl. _

_Hope made her approach very slow. She talked carefully to the girl, with her hand out to her, but not to harm her. She had kind eyes, that Jane could see, but she didn't trust her yet. She swallowed, remaining calm, because she knew that she had to be. _

_Once she got close enough, she knelt down and paused, shaking her head. _

_"I am not here to hurt you. I don't know who did this... I have a little girl of my own...she's a few years younger," she said, casually talking to Jane so that she would understand and hear that in her voice, she wasn't going to hurt her._

_Jane slowly lifted her head and looked into Hope's kind eyes. Her own eyes were watery but that didn't stop her from studying Hope's face carefully. She looked kind enough and her words were so soft and soothed Jane in a way. _

_Hope was the first female she saw since she was brought her. When was that? Hours ago? Days ago? It felt like years to her. She had alot of reasons not to trust her but what choice did she have? _

_She reached out for Hope and took her hand in hers all carefully._

_Hope brought her other hand to cup the girl's as she took it. She stared into her eyes. _

_"Whatever happened to you, I had nothing to do with it... I don't know what happened... Do you, do you need anything...water...food," she said, looking into the girl's eyes with deep concern. _

_All she could think of was her daughter and how she would feel if she were in that situation._

_"Home...I wanna go home, please." The girl begged her in a hoarse voice and kept looking into Hope's eyes. _

_"I won't tell anyone I promise...I just wanna go home..please. Please." She gripped Hope's hand tighter. _

_"I don't where home is and I don't feel comfortable with letting you go on your own. How about... How about I take a look at you first, humm? Make sure that you are ok... It won't hurt... I won't hurt you like someone did here. Kid," she looked behind her and then back to the girl. "Who you hurt you?"_

_Jane shook her head, she was clueless. _

_"I...I don't know...his name." She said and let out a sob. She was so scared that he'd return. She moved closer to Hope. _

_"Please...take me away from here...please.." Jane begged her. All she could think of was that she wanted to get away. To a save place. _

_"Ok ok. Hush..." she said and rubbed the girl's small back. She looked over her shoulder again and then back at her. It was as if she was afraid that someone would come into the room. It was either her daughter or that one that had hurt her. She swallowed. _

_"Let me take a look at you sweetie, ok...just for a moment." She said and really didn't hear her young daughter coming. _

_Maura wouldn't be effected with the image of Jane and would never really forget it._

_Jane gave Hope a nod, agreeing that Hope could take a look at her. She moved now fully over to Hope, trusting her. Though instead of looking at Hope, she looked passed her, seeing a young girl entering. _

_Jane met her eyes for a moment before she broke off the eye contact and looked down. Hope noticed the reaction and turned around, seeing her daughter. This wasn't something she wanted her daughter to see. "_

_Maura sweetie... I told you to wait in the car. I told you I'd just be dropping off something for your father." Hope said and tried her best to block Maura's view at the other girl._

_Maura stood there transfixed with Jane and even when she looked away, Maura still stared. Her mother speaking really didn't stir her. _

_"I just had to use the restroom and then I heard you talking..." she said and now looked at her mother. _

_Hope still held Jane's hand as she talked. Hope was careful with Jane, much as if she were her daughter that she was holding._

_Hope gave an understanding nod. _

_"Alright, but now go back in the car, sweetie, alright? I don't want you to see this. I'll be with you in a moment." Hope said and flashed a small smile at her adorable eleven year old daughter. _

_Being the daughter of a mob was already more than Hope ever wanted for Maura but she didn't want her daughter to see the pain that his fathers men had caused._

_Maura nodded and then headed back out of the room and toward the car. She stopped by the kitchen and got a soda, even if she knew that she was not supposed to have it. Mother was distracted... _

_Hope now focused her attention back on Jane. _

_"Let me see your wrists," she said softly._

_"Don't leave me behind, please don't leave...me behind." The brunette now whispered panicked. _

_Having the daughter waiting in the car, made Jane think that Hope was gonna leave soon and leave her behind. She didn't wanna get left behind. She held her wrists out to the blonde woman. _

_"Woah, hush. I never said I was going to leave you behind, but I have to make sure I can get you out of here. Can you stand," she asked her and looked firmly into Jane's eyes. _

_She gave her a careful smile and absently reached up to stroke her cheek before she realized that she was doing it._

_"I think so." Jane said and held onto the wall and pulled herself up. Slowly she let go of the wall and was pleased that she could stand. Her legs felt wobbly and she kinda felt like a puppy walking for the first time, but at least she could. _

_"Can...may..may i have your blazer?" Jane whispered and looked at Hope. She was ashamed that she was barely covered and she didn't want her body to be exposed like that any longer._

_"Hang on...let me go see if I have a robe that you can wear," she said and stepped back from Jane and headed into the hall. She stared outside as she opened the door and then pulled out a long knit sweater. She walked back into the room and offered it to Jane. _

_"What happened...can you tell me anything?"_

_Jane took the sweater and immediately pulled it over her body. And as Hope asked her what happened, Jane couldn't stop her tears from welling up in her eyes again. _

_"He raped me..." Jane whispered with her hoarse voice and grabbed Hope's hand again. _

_"Can...can we leave now?" She begged her and wiped her tears off her cheeks. _

_Hope had been looking at the door when Jane spoke and when she did, those words caused her to freeze. She looked back at Jane and knew that her face had gone a little pale. _

_"He wh-what?" She said breathing a little more. She again, thought of nothing more but if her daughter had been in that situation. Her heart beat a little faster._

_Jane didn't wanna repeat herself. She couldn't. She pulled on the blonde's woman hand, begging her to go. She truly believed that this woman was out to help her. Jane met Hope's hazel eyes for a moment. _

_"Please..." She whispered._

_The girl didn't need to repeat herself. Hope had heard her just fine. She was in disbelief. She looked down at their hands connected and she smiled a little. _

_"Ok...but if I am truly to help you...I need to know who hurt you."_

_Jane looked at her frustrated. All she wanted right now was to leave. But she started to think that the woman didn't wanna take her with her after all. She panicked internally and her heart beat faster. Her lower lip started to quiver and new tears welled up in her eyes. She shook her head. _

_"I...don't know...I don't know...I don't know..." Jane sobbed. "He never...told me his name..."_

_"Could you if you saw his face," she asked and pulled the sobbing girl toward the door. She came to a halt when her husband's brother was now blocking her way out.  
_

_"To what do we own this pleasure..." he said with a smile. He knew that her husband had not seen his former wife in ages, but it was more about the little girl that was in the car and behind Hope._

_Just hearing his voice made Jane flinch immediately and let Hope know that he was her rapist. The girl started to shake immediately and wrapped her arms around Hope from behind. _

_"I just dropped off papers for Paddy to sign. He said he wouldn't be there so I should put them in his kitchen." Hope answered truthfully. _

_Hope breathed a bit heavier, but she was good at keeping calm. He smirked at her and looked past her down at the girl that held to the woman for protection. _

_"You have no business being here," he said to her and looked off toward the car. _

_"Unless you are leaving his daughter..."  
_

_"Paddy and I have an agreement, Louis." Hope said and that was when heard the name of her rapist. She kept holding onto Hope tightly, almost hurting the other woman in the process. _

_Louis smirked and stepped out of Hope's way. Though as Hope passed him by, he grabbed her and pulled her close - his mouth close to her ear. _

_"You tell my brother anything about this, I'll make sure little Maura is next." He whispered the threat and let go of her. _

_He knew that was the only thing that would keep Hope from telling Doyle about Jane. His grin got bigger and he met Hope's eyes.  
_

_Hope left the house with Jane and helped the girl on the backseat of her car, next to her daughter who was already sitting buckled up and waited for her mother. _

_Hope had no other choice. She got behind the wheel and breathed deeply after this threat, before she started the engine and drove off._

_"Who are you and why were you in my father's house," Maura asked, looking at Jane with curious large hazel eyes. _

_Hope watched from the rearview mirror at her daughter and then looked forward. How dare he threatening her daughter! It was Doyle's daughter! How dare he...she thought and then sighed._

_Jane who looked out of the window, turned her head and met the younger girls eyes. It was the curious eyes of a child. The girl didn't make her feel uncomfortable at all. She made her feel save instead - like nothing would happen to her as long as she was with the kid and her mother. _

_"I'm Jane." She whispered and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them while she kept looking at the girl. Then Jane shrugged her shoulders lightly. _

_"I didn't wanna be there..." Was all Jane said. How could she possibly tell a child what had happened in that house!? Jane's body was still slightly shaken and it didn't take a doctor to see that the young teenager was traumatized._

_Hope glanced at the girl and felt utterly responsible for her. _

_"Would you like me to take you to a hospital...something," she said and Maura still looked at Jane with the largest eyes that she had ever seen. It wasn't mean or cruel, but curious.  
_

_"I'm Maura," she replied right after her mother spoke. _

_"My dad lives in that house...and if you were a guest...you would't look scared..."_

_"Hospital...yes." Jane whispered in her hoarse voice and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She just wanted to be somewhere safe and call her family. She just wanted to go home but wasn't really willing to give that woman her address. She had been nice and all but she didn't know her. _

_Jane glanced back at the eleven year old. As far as she had understood as Hope and Louis had talked, was Paddy the name of the kid's father. And her rapist...her uncle. _

_"I didn't see your Dad." Jane and inhaled the scent of the knit sweater that Hope had given her. _

_"Oh. He must be out of town," she said with a soft smile. She reached over and took Jane's hand. _

_"You will be ok..." she said, holding Jane's hand. _

_Hope moved onto the highway and headed to County General. She didn't feel right leaving the girl there, but she would be safe there and then she could get out of the city with her daughter and keep her safe as well._

_During the rest of the drive Jane held onto the younger girls hand, while she looked out of the window. It was comforting to her. As they arrived, Jane let go of Maura's hand. She reached behind her neck and opened her golden necklace with a four leafed glover as pendant and reached forward to Hope and handed it to her. _

_"Thank you." Jane whispered and tears welled up in her eyes again, but this time because of happiness. She was at the hospital now. Soon she will see her family again and everything will be fine again...and all thanks to that woman._

_Hope looked at the necklace and then the girl. As the girl got out she did as well and moved with her toward the ER door. _

_"You don't have to give me something because I helped you," she said, taking Jane's hand and placing the necklace back into it. She looked at her eyes. _

_"I don't know why...but I promise you...I won't let it happen again," she said to her and looked back over her shoulder at Maura who was looking out the window at what her mother was doing._

_That made Jane smile a bit and she hugged the woman tightly, before she let go of her. She took Hope's hand again and placed the necklace back into it. _

_"I want you to have it...please. Thank you." And with those words, Jane walked inside the ER, leaving Hope and Maura behind her. _

_Maura watched her go and frowned a little. Hope stood up and watched Jane go before she turned back to her daughter and moved toward the car..._

_End of Flashback_

Maura blinked and sat back from her computer. She had not thought about that moment in a very long time, but the pieces fit. The woman that she was with was that girl. She sucked in a breath and covered her mouth.

"Oh my god..." she said and then looked around her room. She had not seen Louis in years, but he was around from time to time with her father, during meetings. She looked at the calendar. One was to happen this weekend. Her eyes narrowed.

The computer made a sound all of a sudden, as it found matches for the photo that Maura had scanned of Sofia. It showed her father and her uncle as a match. It wasn't surprising since him and Louis were brothers.

It would have been a 100% match if Maura would have had a DNA sample of Sofia but that was close enough and didn't really leave a doubt who had raped Jane twelve years ago.

Maura looked up from the computer and felt a shudder move down her body. Louis had looked at her funny since she had come to live with her father. It was as if he knew something about her, but until now, it had not clicked. She swallowed hard and clenched her jaw tight.

**TBC**

Now Maura knows/remembered... What will she do now that she knows who Jane's rapist is? Find out tomorrow xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day Maura didn't hear anything from Jane all day, just a text saying she had to work a double shift but that she'd make it up to her. And the day after that, Maura would only get another text.

_Will be finished at 6. Can't pick up Sofia. Would you? x Jane. _

The texts just made Maura more restless and as she saw the last one, she sighed. The meeting was tonight and if she was going to confront him, someone else needed to get the girl. But how could she do that to Jane. She stared at the text for a long time before she finally texted her back.

_I can...but it will be late..._

Jane read the text and cursed under her breath. She couldn't really leave her post. She looked through the spyglass and then took her phone again and texted back.

_Pls postpone ur shopping trip. Ma will go crazy if I don't pick up Sofia by 4. U said u would..._

The new text startled Maura and when she read it, she sighed.

_OK...I will be there by four..._

Maura then planned it so that she was there a little early and was able to get back the house, find something to keep the girl busy and telling her that she had to run out really quick, but that if she needed something one of the attendants would get it for her.

Angela was already waiting outside in the driveway, with a bag for Sofia as Maura would pull up. She walked to her car.

"Where is Jane? She is supposed to pick up Sofia." Angela said matter of factly and the disappointment was clearly seen in Sofia's face. She had looked forward spending time with her mother and now she wasn't even here to pick her up.

"She um...had to work late. I will take her and she is coming by later to get her from my house. I promise you that she will be safe with me." Maura looked at Sofia.

"I have a pool and mini movie theater," she said to her and smiled.

Sofia worked up a smile and signed something to her grandma. Angela only nodded and stroked over her hair.

"Well alright then." She opened the door for Sofia.

"Have fun and behave yourself." Angela said to the girl smiling and handed her, her backpack.

Maura nodded to Angela and then got into the car and buckled up. She checked on the girl before she drove off. She didn't really know what to say to the child as she drove, not that she could look at her and talk at the same time. So they were silent.

Once at her house, she let her up to a spare room and opened the door for her.

"You want anything to eat or drink?"

The girl shook her head and put her backpack down. She got out a notepad and a pen and started to write, just like she did the other day.

_Where is my mom?_

Sofia showed her the note and looked up into Maura's face questioning.

Maura sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said being honest to her. Maura wasn't really one to lie. She never really could.

"I am sure that she will be home to see you soon. I know she wants to see you," she said and looked off for a moment at the time.

"I have to run to the store...would you like me to pick anything up for you."

Sofia sighed and shook her head.

_Can I come too? _

She wrote and showed it to Maura. She didn't really wanna stay in a house where she didn't know anyone and be bored out of her skull. That her mother wasn't there was disappointing enough for her.

Maura just stared at the girl for a moment and she thought to say no at first, then she just felt sorry for her. She also knew that if she didn't make this meeting tonight, that she would have to wait at least another month before it would happen again. She wanted to take him down.

"Alright, but after the store I have to see someone and I want you to stay in the car...If you promise that..then you can come..."

Sofia nodded in agreement and flashed a small smile at Maura before she went back to the car with her. She got into the passenger seat and buckled up, having her notepad and pen on her lap, so she could communicate with Maura. She glanced at Maura's fancy cell phone that was in the car and wrote something down.

_Do you have mommys number? Can I text with her? _

Maura read it and nodded.

"It's right there..." she said before she started up the car and drove to the store like she said. They spent a little time getting a few things and Maura let Sofia pick out a few that she might want to snack on.

Outside, once the girl was in the car and happily texting again, Maura put the items in the trunk. She opened up a secret door and pulled out a silenced handgun. She always had one with her and put it in her bag. Then she moved back to get into the car. She got in.

"Ok, one more stop then it is back to my home and waiting for your mother..." she said.

Sofia was in a better mood now that she was texting with Jane. She wished she had a cell phone and could always text with her Mom, but grandma had told her she was too young for a cell phone. Sofia gave a thumbs up and then wrote something down.

_Mommy said she will finish at 6 and then she's gonna spend loads of time with me :-) _

Sofia smiled at Maura shortly before she felt the phone vibrating again and checked the messages.

Fifteen minutes later, Maura pulled into the driveway of a very large house. She parked the car and then turned it off. She looked at Sofia.

"Ok, just stay here..." she said with a smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car.

She grabbed her bag and then shut and locked the door. Take the keys with her and no one would be able to get into the car without them. Her windows were also tinted and no one could see the child inside. Maura felt confident that she would be done and over with before anything else happened.

Sofia sighed and watched Maura slowly walking out of the view, leaving her in the car behind. She started to draw on her notepad while she waited for replies from her mother. She wondered what Maura would be doing inside the house that was so important. Sofia had always been a curious kid.

Maura moved into the house easily. She wasn't afraid of death nor was she afraid of taking someone's life. She moved silently down a hall toward a back room, where she heard muted talking behind the door. She swallowed and her eyes went dark as she pulled out the firearm.

The only man she was going to kill, was her uncle. That was it. If anyone else tried to come for her, she would warn them, but she knew that no one would question her motives...or so she hoped.

Louis was talking on his cell phone while he got ready to meet his brother Paddy Doyle. It was rare that Louis was at his house in Boston, it usually was empty. Only when he had meetings with his brother or other business partner, he came back there.

"Yes...tell Tony to fucking do it...yeah, no, we are not fucking amateurs." He said into the phone and opened the door, seeing his niece standing there with a gun in her hand.

"I gotta call you back." He hung up and eyed his niece.

"Maura dear, wow, look at you. You look more and more like your mother everytime I see you." He said, hardly afraid by the gun in her hand. After all she was a Doyle.

"I didn't hear you knocking. What can I do for you?"

Maura barely flinched as he opened the door. Her jaw was tight and she held the gun even tighter in her fingers.

"Don't, uncle," she said firmly and stepped closer to him.

"Go back into your office," she ordered and he saw his brother in her eyes. Her left eyebrow arched slightly, but her face was blank.

"Maura?" He asked questioning but stepped back into his office. He looked into her eyes and studied it for a moment.

"Do you wanna tell me what's going on? What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Did your father send you?" He had no clue what was going on.

"No," she said and shut the door as she entered behind him. She could care less how confused he was.

"I guess it's only fair though...that you know why you are going to die," she said flatly and lifted the gun to press against his temple. He didn't dare to touch her.

"You raped a little girl almost ten years ago. Do you remember that?!"

He was clearly surprised as his niece announced that he was going to die. He held up his hands in defense, showing her that he wasn't going to try anything.

"Ten years ago..." He repeated and thought back.

"Can you be more specific?" He asked her and glanced sideways to catch a glimpse of her eyes.

"Little brunette girl. Fifteen years old...you brought her to this house and you raped her repeatedly," she snarled and tightened her jaw. She pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple. She didn't blink. She was just like her father.

"If you tell me you don't remember...I won't make this quick and easy."

He thought about it and a small smile spread over his lips.

"My memory is excellent, Maura. Italian girl, golden necklace, a little wildcat. The one your mother came and took from me...You mean her? Hang on..." He pretended to think.

"Jane. That was her name, wasn't it?" Louis asked her.

Maura pulled the gun back and cracked it hard across him temple.

"Yes, it was Jane...and then you threatened my mother that you would do the same to me. You are fucking bastard," she said to him and pressed the gun back to his temple.

"Why...before your life ends...I want to know why?"

His facial expression changed and he clearly started to get pissed.

"Fuck Maura, what do you want? I never touched you. I would have never touched you! I just needed your mother to keep her mouth shut!" He said angry.

"And you wanna know why I raped that girl? Why do you think?" He spat back.

Maura now blinked at his words. She only hated him because of what he did to Jane. She swallowed.

"Enlighten me," she said to him and didn't remove the gun from his temple. She didn't want to show him any weakness. Her chest rose and fell a little faster.

"Maura." He now said and acted quick as a flash, He twisted her arm and took the gun out of her hand. He grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her neck and pressed her against him.

"I was fucking stoned, ok? I was young, stoned and there was she... a sexy girl... Did you never make mistakes in your life?" He hissed in her ear, before he released Maura from his grip. He took out the bullets from her gun and then handed it back to her.

"I was stoned."

Maura grunted as she was pulled against him and held for a moment as he talked to her. She didn't struggle. She knew better than that. She only spoke when he let her go.

"Not like that and being stoned is not an excuse," she snapped.

"She was a fucking child! You raped a child! You are nothing!" She yelled at him and then slapped him with the gun again once he had handed it back to her. If she couldn't shoot him...she would beat him.

"Maura." He said and groaned a moment later.

"Stop it!" He said to her in a stern voice.

"Don't tell me never made a mistake and regretted it afterwards? Of course being stoned is no excuse but...that is why I did it. C'mon. I've always been a good uncle towards you." He said and looked into her eyes.

"The past is the past...I dont do drugs anymore...Why is it so important to you?"

"But you kept her around. You beat her and you just left her in that front room. Why?!" She blinked, breathing deeply. She didn't tell him why it was important to her. He didn't deserve to know. She stared at him, hurt and angry.

"I honestly can't tell you what I was thinking around that time." He said and sighed.

"Look I guess I panicked...it was all over the news that she was missing. I didn't know what to do." He said and looked in her eyes.

As she listened to him, it became harder and harder.

"Fuck," she said under her breath and dropped the gun to her side. It was useless anyways. She looked away and then toward the door.

"The point is... she was a child and you shouldn't have done it to begin with..." she sighed.

"I know that, Maura, I do." He said and walked up to her.

"The past is the past, I can't change what happened back then." He placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm about to meet your father. Wanna come with me?" He offered.

Maura shoved him away the moment that he touched her. She glared at him.

"That's a piss more excuse," she hissed at him and stepped away.

"Just watch your back. I am not kidding. You won this time...but I intend to kill you."

"Kill me for a mistake I made a decade ago? Be reasonable. Nobody is perfect and certainly not me. What do you want me to say? Sorry that I raped that girl? Fine, I'll say it. I'm sorry, okay?" He said kind of annoyed now and grabbed his jacket.

"I gotta go and see your father now."

Maura just stared at him when he apologized. That was something that she didn't expect. She didn't say anything more to him, but just watched him leave.

**TBC**

Surely Maura didn't expect this...and I bet you didn't either ;) More tomorrow! Thanks for reading and reviewing


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Maura followed him out after a moment and headed out to the car. She got inside and just sat there in silence. She forgot that Sofia was in the car as she held the gun in her hand.

Sofia had seen a man leaving the house and shortly after - Maura. She looked at her confused as she saw the gun. The girl had no idea what was going on. All she could tell was that Maura looked shaken up. She grabbed Maura by the arm and pulled on it to get her attention before she wrote on her notepad.

_What's wrong? Why do you look so sad? Why do you have a gun? _

The moment that the girl touched her, Maura yelped and looked sharply at the girl. She breathed heavily and then her eyes widened as she saw that gun in her hand still.

"Oh shit," she said and quickly put it into her purse before looking at the girl.

"Don't worry about it...let's just get you back to my house so you can see your mother..."

Sofia wasn't pleased with the answer and she pointed at her first question again.

_What's wrong? _

She wanted to know what was going on. She held eye contact with Maura, showing her that she was serious, that she wouldn't stop until Maura would give her a pleasing answer.

Maura actually chuckled lightly.

"It is none of your concern," she said gently.

"Things just didn't work out like I thought they would..." she said and then turned back front and started the car, to drive off. She didn't want to talk about anything further with the girl.

Sofia sighed and glanced at Maura every now and then, while she still texted with Jane whenever she'd reply.

As they arrived at the house, Sofia got out of the car with the notepad and Maura's cell phone. She felt the phone vibrating in her hands and saw that her mother was calling. She quickly gave the phone to Maura so she could answer.

Maura took the phone and answered it. It was Jane. She sighed and smiled.

"Hey there," she said, standing just outside of the car. She came around the front and locked it as Sofia got out.

"How are you hon," she said, carefully watching the girl and holding her bag to her side.

"I'm fine. Just wanna thank you for picking up Sofia." Jane said. She was in her car driving, with the radio on in the background.

"Hey uh, question...did your father's meeting partner arrive yet?" Jane asked curious.

Maura smiled, but that smile soon faded with Jane's words. She swallowed and walked inside, ushering the girl in with her.

"I don't know... Jane, how would I know," she said and opened the front door and walked inside. Jane heard Maura's foot steps as they hit the fancy marble floor in the foyer.

"Coz his meeting partner planed on picking up your father. So is your father at home still or still waiting to be picked up? Can you check for me, please...honey?" Jane asked her.

Sofia glanced at Maura every now and then, trying to read her lips to see what she was talking about with her mother.

It was easy for Maura to forget that Sofia could read lips.

"I don't think I see him," she said, looking around and then she listened.

"I don't hear him, but then again, I am not really near his office." She smiled at Sofia and ushered her toward the dining room for something to drink.

"Is everything ok?"

"Just a little change of plan, that is all. Can you do me a favor and let Sofia not near your father's business partner? I just...don't want her to get into contact with a criminal...that her mother isn't playing by the law most of the time, is enough. I'll be there soon. Just call me when you see the business partner driving up while I am not here yet, ok?"

"Ok," she said and looked down at Sofia as she hung her phone up. She smiled a little.

"Do you want some apple cider? It's freshly made," she said to her and then moved toward the fridge after getting a few cups down. She saw Sofia still staring at her and had a moment of frustration.

"What is it Sofia?"

Sofia placed the notepad on the counter and wrote on it.

_Why didn't you tell Mom about the gun and that you are sad?_

She wanted to know and looked at Maura.

_Is my Mom a bad person? _She then wrote.

Maura rubbed her forehead.

"No, your mother is not a bad person. Why would you even think that," she said and shook her head. She was more than frustrated and having the kid around was not helping her at the moment. She just wanted to get away from all the questions.

_I think she is lying to grandma. _

Was all that Sofia wrote. She saw that Maura seemed to be stressed or something. So she dropped her pen and walked over to her and just hugged her, wanting to soothe her. Maura seemed nice and her mother liked her alot.

Maura opened her mouth to say something more, but the hug took her off guard. She stared out, brow furrowed and just stood there. She swallowed after a moment and then gently pushed the kid away.

"I don't think she is... There are things that only adults know..." she said.

Sofia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to her notepad again and painted, waiting patiently for her mother to arrive.

Ten minutes later, Jane entered the kitchen and the second, Sofia saw her, she rushed to her and almost jumped into Jane's arms. She hugged her tight and smiled brightly. Jane kissed her daughter, signed with her a bit and then walked over to Maura.

"Hey." Jane said and kissed her lips.

"Why did you have a gun?" Jane then whispered all of a sudden against Maura's lips so Sofia couldn't see it.

Maura pulled back and met Jane's eyes. She chewed on a lower lip and studied Jane's eyes.

"I- uh... it's nothing..." she said to Jane, hoping that that was enough, but knowing that it wasn't going to be. She smiled a little.

"I forgot she was in the car...that's all," she said with a shrug.

Jane smiled at her daughter and stroked over her hair.

"You never carried a gun with you when I protected you...What is going on?" Jane asked and looked into her eyes. Sofia pulled on Jane's jacket and so Jane looked at her. The girl showed her a drawing and Jane smiled.

"Very beautiful, baby." She signed her.

"Really Jane, it's nothing...I have one in my car. Always had since I moved in with my father when my mother left me many years ago." Her eyes turned sad at her last words, but then that faded a moment later. She looked from the girl to Jane.

"Seriously... she just saw me put it away."

"Okay...but just so you know...don't ever take your gun out when you are around my daughter." Jane said serious and looked in her eyes. She turned to look at her daughter.

"Alright baby, let's have some fun." She said.

The next hours, Jane was playing with Sofia like crazy. She just wanted to spend as much time with her as she could, as did Sofia.

When it was 10pm, she brought the girl to bed, kissed her goodnight and walked out to Maura.

"You have an eye on Sofia, ok? I have to leave for an hour...two tops." Jane sad and there was a glint in her eye.

Maura looked up from her book. She put the book down and stood.

"Killing my uncle won't change anything..." she said without emotion in her voice.

Jane stared at Maura blankly. How did she know who raped her?

"What?" Jane asked. she felt her throat going all dry.

"How...how did you find out it was him?" Jane asked her bitter and braced herself.

"It's not for you to judge if killing him will help me or not."

"I have known for a while. Mind you, I was eleven and smart. I remembered where I was when I first saw you and when you told me what had happened...I just connected things," she said.

"I already tried killing him once...and I failed. What makes you think you can do any better?!"

"Wait what?" Jane said, not believing what she was hearing.

"I never saw you before, Maura. The first time I saw you was...when I started protecting you." Jane said confused.

"And you tried to kill him? Maura...I am professional...I can do so much better than you." Jane said to her.

"You forget who my father is," she snapped back, stood, and came from around the couch toward Jane.

"If I had been able to kill him, I would have," she said and then looked at Jane hard.

"I was there...but I was young... You gave my mother a necklace that she gave to me when she left me here." Maura moved over to a dresser and pulled open a small drawer. She walked over to Jane and showed her the necklace.

Jane took the necklace from her and looked at it in disbelief, before she met Maura's gaze.

"That was your mother? I...I had no idea..." Jane whispered, clearly stunned.

"I hardly recall anything...I try not to think about it...all I recall is that a woman saved me...but now that you mention it...there was a kid in the car too...wow...that was you?" Jane asked in disbelief and looked back at the necklace in her hand. She let her fingertips run over the four leaved glover.

"Yes, it was me..." she said and let out a deep breath. She looked down at Jane's hand and then up into her face.

"I knew it was you a few weeks ago...but I didn't know that my uncle had done that until a few days ago. I tried to kill him...but I failed... I am may be my father's daughter...but I am not a killer..."

Jane handed Maura the necklace back.

"You are not a killer that is right...but I am going to become one." Jane said bitter and braced herself.

"If you wanna leave me for killing your Uncle, go ahead, but I need to do that." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

"And now is the time."

Maura held the necklace in her hand and looked at it for a long time. When Jane spoke next that it was time that her uncle was going to die, her eyes shot up.

"I know it doesn't make up for what he did... It's no excuse...but he said he was fucked up...when he did it..."

Jane looked into her eyes, confused.

"Are you on his side, Maura? Are you defending your Uncle's actions just now?" The brunette asked her in pure disbelief. She couldn't believe what Maura had said. To Jane it didn't matter how fucked up her Uncle had been.

"He raped me and killed my brother! Was he fucked up both times?"

"God no!" She said with wider eyes.

"That's not what I am saying...I am just telling you what he told me. I-I didn't mean how it sounded... I don't like him any more for what he did and I certainly don't condone what he did!"

Jane stayed silent for a moment and took the golden necklace back. She put it around her own neck.

"Maybe he remembers when he sees it." She said and closed the zipper of her jacket.

"Watch over Sofia. I am back soon again." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes.

"And if you are willing, we can start a complete new life after this, because I won't be working for your Dad anymore."

**TBC**

Thanks for reading and reviewing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Maura just stood there. Once Jane was gone, she sat down on the couch and wrapped arms around herself. She wondered if what she had done was right...if what Jane as doing was wrong...but knew that she really couldn't stop what was going to happen. She stared at the door until the hours passed and barely noticed Sofia trying to get her attention.

The girl showed her the notepad.

_Where is Mom?_

She looked at Maura and saw her worried face. Of course Sofia didn't know what was going on or what her mother was about to do. All she knew was that she had a nightmare and now she wanted to cuddle with her Mom for a while.

Maura blinked as the notepad moved before her face. She blinked several times before the words were clear. Then she got a little frustrated.

"She will be back...I just don't know when. Can you just go back to sleep," she said and gestured toward her bed.

Sofia shook her head and wrote something else on her notepad.

_I had a nightmare_

She sighed and looked into Maura's eyes. Sofia rubbed her eyes and sat down on the couch next to the blonde.

Maura felt bad for being short with her. It wasn't her fault. She sighed and pulled Sofia in her lap.

"I don't know where she is. I am sorry that you had a nightmare and that I am all you have right now. I am not good at being a mother. Mine left me and never came back..." she said.

Sofia wrapped an arm around her and stroked over her back gently, trying to show her compassion about what she had told her. She grabbed the notepad again and wrote something down.

_How old were you? Why did she leave? _

Maura read it and sighed.

"I was 13," she said and her eyes were sad.

"She just...left me. I don't know why...and I fear that I will never know..." she said and sighed again. She dropped her face down into her hands and made the best attempt at not getting more emotional.

_Why don't you try and find her?_

Sofia pulled on Maura's sleeve and showed her the question. Sofia knew exactly how it was growing up without a mother, though she always knew where Jane was. Her grandma had always told her.

"I don't think she wants to be found," she replied and then looked out into the room and at the door. She sighed and then blew out a shaky breath. In the back of her mind, somewhere out there...her uncle was dying. She felt a little sick and she couldn't understand why.

_How do you know if you dont ask her? _

Sofia asked and smiled at her. She could totally feel how unwell Maura felt. And she wanted to make her feel better or make her smile at least.

Maura looked over at the girl and just shook her head. "If she had wanted me to begin with...you would have never left me," she said softly

Suddenly the front door opened and steps could be heard but Sofia couldn't hear it of course. Jane entered the lounge room, blood splatter all over her face and chest.

Jane saw that Sofia was up and with Maura, so she quickly left the lounge room before she saw her. She didn't want Sofia to see her like that. She made her way up the stairs, stripped down her clothes, jumped in the shower and then just took a pair of Maura's pants and a shirt of her.

Sofia kept snuggling with Maura. She felt sorry for her but also her company made her feel save and she almost forgot about her nightmare, until she suddenly saw Jane.

Sofia smiled and went over to her, to hug her. Jane stroked over Sofia's hair and looked at Maura in silence, studying her face.

"Things went awfully wrong tonight..." Jane whispered and Maura could hear in her voice that something was definitely off with her. She sounded shaken up.

"What do you mean, awfully wrong," Maura asked, looking up from where she sat on the couch. She was tired. She stared at Jane blankly. Whatever it was...Jane had had to shower and dress in her clothes.

"Just what did you doo."

Sofia looked up to her mother and smiled. She pulled Jane over to the couch and Jane walked like in trance with her and sat down. Sofia wrapped her arms around Jane and snuggled up to her like she had done with Maura. Jane shook her head.

"Explosion...Your father...I...I don't think he made it..." She whispered.

"What!" Maura snapped and pulled back from Jane like she was on fire herself. She stood there, with wild eyes.

"What the fuck did you do! You said you were just going to kill my uncle! You killed my father! God damnit Jane! What did you do!"

Jane shook her head. "Maura...I didn't kill your father. I...there was an explosion...just as I wanted to enter the...house...the whole house blew up...I woke up...later..I hardly remember. There are just...ruins left from the house...I dont know who survived...I...I dont know anything."

"Who the hell..." she stopped herself because there were a lot of people that wanted many of her family members dead. She couldn't answer her own question. She shook her head and then moved to grab her cell phone. When she dialed it...there wasn't an answer.

"Maura..." Jane freed herself from Sofia and signed her to hang on for a moment. She walked over to the blonde.

"I don't know if your father was in the house...I don't know anything...I didn't see anyone when I woke up." Jane tried to explain and grabbed her upper arms gently to make her look into her eyes.

"Maura, I think the people your father wanted to protect you from...did that." She said. "They made your father think that you are their target but it was him..."

Maura tensed as Jane touched her, but she didn't pull away. She swallowed at Jane's words.

"You knew about that?! Shit...of course you did..." she said and pulled back from Jane now.

"I have to go find him. I have to...I can't just sit here and wonder..." she said. "I lost my mother...I can't lose my father too!"

"Maura no you can't. You have to pack your bags and come with me." jane said serious and looked into her eyes.

"I can't guarantee that they won't blow up this house as well...And honestly, I don't wanna wait and find out. Now grab the things you need and we'll leave." Jane said to her.

Maura fought with Jane for a few moments, before she finally caved and hastily, angrily packed things into a few bags. She was hurting and Jane could see that. She was visibly worried.

Jane in the meanwhile had packed Sofia's bag and then grabbed her daughter by the hand, and carried Maura's bag in the other.

"Just where am I going to go..huh?" Maura asked.

"Just come with me. Your father had a save house...he told me to bring you there in case something happens." She said and walked over to the car.

"You just gotta trust me..:" Jane said to her and opened the car door for Sofia and Maura.

Maura followed Jane and her chest was tight. She knew that she could trust Jane, but the fear that she had lost her family set in far quicker than she had wanted it to. She trembled as she sat in the car. She was silent.

"How did you...no...of course you would have known that," she said more to herself than to anyone else.

Jane seated Sofia in the back and told her to be a good girl and try to sleep and that Jane wasn't going anywhere. Jane got in the drivers seat and drove off.

"I didn't know that, Maura! You think I wouldn't have tried to prevent it if I had known? Maura...listen to me. I had no idea this was going to happen." Jane said to her.

"I know! I said that I didn't...just never mind," she said and stared forward. She wiped a tear from her eye to keep it from falling.

"I am not mad...I am just scared. Sooo fucking scared. If I lose him...god I don't have anyone left...no family...nothing..."

"You have your mother..." Jane said and glanced over to her. Jane was thankful that Sofia couldn't really see their mouths in the darkness of the car and knew what they were talking about.

"I got everything I need...I got instructions from your Dad in case something happened. I am sure Regina got the same instruction but...where is she?" Jane asked all of a sudden.

"She is supposed to be close to you at all times...Why wasnt she?"

Maura finally noticed that as well and shrugged.

"I don't know...I haven't really been paying that much attention," she said and rubbed her temples. She could usually handle stress...but this was really getting to her.

"I really don't know," she repeated to Jane as Jane drove away from her house. Her mind kept going to her father now.

"He would never have dismissed her."

Jane sighed. "I start to think that she was in on it...Lemme just get you save first and then I'll do some investigating." She said and glanced over to Maura.

"Maura what I said, was the truth. About not remembering you or your mother...I knew though, that your mother left you when you were a young teen...your father told me that. She left because she had to. Your father didnt gimme anymore details." Jane glanced at Maura shortly before she looked back at the road.

"I know where she's hiding." She then said.

Maura couldn't breathe for a moment. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jane knew where her mother was hiding.

"I don't even care how you know...but what I want to know is why do you know..." she said and couldn't stop a few more tears from falling down her cheek.

Jane reached over and gave her knee a soft squeeze.

"I know because your father told me. He told me to bring you to the save house in case something happened to him... Your mother lives in that save house, Maura." Jane said softly.

"I know alot is going on right now, but I promise everything will be alright."

When Jane said she was bringing her to her mother, she internally panicked.

"No! No...I can't go there! She doesn't want to see me...I can't see her now. Not like this...Jane, please, don't take me there...please..."

"Why not? I don't understand. Do you wanna tell me what happened ten years ago as your mother left?" Jane asked and glanced at her. She kinda had the feeling Maura wasn't telling her everything...just like Doyle hadn't told her everything.

"No, there isn't anything to tell. She just left me. I was left standing in the hotel room as she walked right out the door. She didn't tell me anything...nothing! Don't take me to her. She doesn't want to see me or she would have contacted me years ago. She left me Jane...You should know how that feels...or your daughter should," she said and regretted it after she had said it.

Jane hit the brake the second Maura said that and her jaw tightened. She gripped the steering wheel harder so her knuckles on her fingers turned white.

"Don't..." Jane said in a warning voice and looked at Maura. Sofia looked from Maura to her mother, not knowing what was going on or why she had suddenly stopped the car.

Maura jumped as Jane pushed on the breaks suddenly. She swallowed and looked over at her. She knew that she had just crossed a very fragile line and knew to say nothing more. She looked away and then out of the window. No amounts of sorry now would make it up to her...at least for a while.

"Fine I'll bring you someplace else. Just shut up now." Jane was serious and drove off again.

The rest of the drive Jane silenced and didn't even glance at Maura again. She checked the rearview mirror every now and then to make sure no one was following them. She parked the car in front of a hotel and got out. She handed Maura a credit card.

"Check in with my credit card and take Sofia with you." Jane only said.

"Wait, what about you," she said and looked at Jane as she got out of the car and started to grab her bags.

"She doesn't want to be with me! She wants to be with you! Why would I take her," she said, looking confused. She also, didn't want Jane to go either. She needed her to stay. She needed to say that she had not meant her earlier comment.

Jane looked into her eyes.

"I thought you wanted to know about your father. I have to drive back there and have a look. I am sure the police is on it already...I need to know who got hurt or killed. I need to know if _he _is dead." Jane said to Maura.

Maura repeated the words over and over in her head that Jane said... if he is dead. She felt her throat tighten and she grabbed her last bag. She knew the girl had to be entirely confused by now and even more so that her mother simply kept leaving her.

Jane signed Sofia that she had to leave her with Maura for another hour or two. Jane thought that Sofia would understand but her reaction surprised her. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned around and started walking, away from the hotel. She felt neglected from Jane and Jane's heart broke in this moment. She couldn't imagine how bad Sofia must feel.

Jane looked at Maura and let a hand run through her head.

"I'll stay... let's watch the news and find out who got killed..." Jane whispered, before she rushed after Sofia and tried to stop her.

Maura nodded and had to admit that she was relieved that Jane was staying. Leaving again would just make it hard on the kid and frustrating for her to deal with a heart broken kid.

She picked up her bags and walked toward the hotel entrance and then up to the check in desk. She didn't know how long they were going to stay, so she registered for two nights...at least.

Jane had a lot of convincing to do before Sofia followed her into the hotel. Jane felt miserable and the worst mother on the planet. She apologized so many times and then went to bed with her, having her arms wrapped around her.

She felt like her head was exploding since she had to deal with so much. She glanced at Maura, not really knowing what to say to her. Maybe the next day will be better, she thought.

Soon enough, Jane fell asleep with Sofia in her arms, swearing to herself that she'll be a better mother from now on.

Maura ended up on the small couch. She got herself ready for bed and then dressed in lounging pants and a tank top. She cried softly, herself to sleep. Her mother was local...and her father was possibly dead because the news would never report that he wasn't or was...and Jane...whom she loved...hated her. She felt utterly miserable.

TBC

Sorry guys that it took me so long with the update... But things got a lil crazy around here and I got a new job etc.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The next day Jane woke up, still with Sofia in her arms. She carefully moved away from her and stretched herself. She looked at Maura on the couch and pulled the blanket further up to cover her. Then Jane grabbed her cell phone and stepped out for a moment to make a call. She called one of Doyle's man to find out what had happened and to tell him that Maura was save with her.

Jane entered the hotel room a couple of minutes later and gently nudged Maura to wake her.

"Maura...wake up." Jane whispered, not wanting to wake up Sofia.

Maura sighed before she opened her eyes. They were bloodshot. She didn't look at Jane at first, but finally, when she did, her eyes were brimming with unfallen tears.

"What," she said very softly that it was barely audible.

"Your father... he is alive." Jane whispered and looked in her eyes.

"He is wounded though but he is alive." She said softly and stroked over her cheek. She knew that Maura felt miserable and not only because of her father but also because of the way Jane had ignored her the previous evening. She really wasn't good with the whole relationship thing.

The relief was painted over Maura's face a second later. She swallowed hard and looked away. A single tear fell from her eye and took a few slow and deep breaths.

"Thank you for telling me," she said and then looked back into Jane's eyes. "I shouldn't have said that about you leaving Sofia...I was just- I was just...upset..."

Jane shook her head lightly.

"I know you didn't mean it." She whispered and looked into her eyes. She leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"But all these events and what you said...opened my eyes. I will be a better mother to Sofia. I will...quit this business for good and look for a steady job. I will rent a real apartment for me and Sofia and be there for her from now on." Jane said and took Maura's hand in hers.

"Do you still wanna date me even if I'm going to change my life completely?" She asked her.

She listened to her, letting her speak and smiled a little. When Jane paused, Maura touched her cheek, cupping it against her palm.

"I wanted to date you before you changed your life...but dating is a little overrated with us now... It's pointless..." she said with a silent laugh.

"You know what I mean..." Jane said softly. "The relationship...if you wanna continue it." The brunette said and glanced at Sofia.

"You won't be the centre of attention anymore like you are used to...Sofia will be. She will be my number 1 in life from now on. If you can live with being number 2...so can I." Jane whispered.

"I guess I can live with that..." she said with a slight shrug and then she smiled a bit more. Maura pulled Jane closer to her and kissed her like she meant it. It was warm, sensual, and very careful...very loving. She released her and was still smiling. Then she laid back down and breathed out slowly.

"My life is a mess..." she said absently.

Jane stroked over her cheek softly. "I know it is at the moment, but things will get better, Maura." Jane tried to cheer her up as she saw Sofia stir in the bed.

"If you want I can have one of your Dad's men pick you up and bring you to your father. I am done with this business and wanna stay with Sofia." Jane told her.

Maura shook her head. "No... he wouldn't want me to show up...not when his life was just threatened. He knows that right now is the worst time for me to show up. My life would be taken for sure," she said and looked away from Jane. She nodded at her words.

"I know you are...and I believe you..."

It was a couple of weeks later and after Maura had received the news that her father had died on his injuries, Jane had promised to take care of her. After all Maura had no idea how it was living on her own.

So Jane moved into Maura's big house together with Sofia. Jane had thought of changing towns but she didn't wanna pull her daughter outta school in the middle of the year. She was determined to be a good mother, especially after her rapist got killed at the explosion. She didn't have to worry about him anymore.

Sofia was at school, and Jane was sitting in the kitchen, looking through the newspaper. She sighed.

"There is no jobs that I can do without a degree. I can wait tables or answer phones but...seriously...that's just not me." Jane chuckled and glanced at Maura.

"Shit. I am so fucked, right?"

Maura was lying on the couch with her eyes closed. She had fallen slightly asleep, but heard Jane as she finally spoke. She didn't open her eyes though. Maura sighed.

"Not really...I have enough to take care of us for a while..." she said. Maura had been depressed for some time. She felt lost and alone...although, physically, she wasn't. Nothing she did, made herself feel any better.

Jane sighed and closed the paper. She looked over to Maura.

"I know you can but like I said the last time. I dont wanna be a sponge. I wanna earn my own money to provide for me and my daughter." Jane said and walked over to her. She sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Maura...I am sorry about your father." She said and took her hands.

"But you gotta stop being that depressed. You gotta stop lying around all day and do nothing."

Maura tensed and then opened her eyes to look at Jane after her words.

"You really have no right to tell me to not be depressed. It's not like my favorite plant died. This is my father! The only real family I had left and please for the love of god...don't mention my mother. She is already dead!"

"Hey I am just trying to help! I don't really know what girlfriends usually do to cheer up the partner... I told you beforehand that I suck at relationships BUT...I still think that lying around all day isn't really helpful. Get up." Jane said to her and looked down at her serious.

"I said GET UP!" She now said with a stern voice.

Maura gave Jane a look and sat up, but that was as far as she went.

"God, could you just leave me alone. GO play with your daughter or something..." It was then that it dawned on Jane that Maura had really lost track of what day it was or what time it really was.

"She is at school." Jane said and now grabbed Maura roughly on her arm and pulled her up.

"And you go now and take a shower. You start to smell, sweetheart." Jane said and gave her a push towards the door.

"NOW! And no sobbing in the shower. I want you back in the kitchen in ten minutes." Jane said serious.

Maura glared at Jane, but stumbled forward nonetheless and headed toward the shower. Her lower lip trembled and she just decided to go with it. Ten minutes later...she stepped back into the living room, walked over to the couch and slumped back down into it.

"There...showered.."

"No." Jane said as she saw her sitting down on the couch. She pulled her back up.

"You need sunlight. When was the last time you've been outside!?" Jane pulled Maura along and went outside with her. It was nice and warm outside.

"I just wanna help you, Maur. Take a walk with me okay? You will feel better afterwards."

"It won't make me feel better. A walk doesn't bring back the dead," she said bitterly, but was next to Jane and walking with her...alibet, slowly. She lowered her gazed and slumped her shoulders.

"I know you are trying...but this, just isn't helping..."

Jane walked along with her and even took her hand in hers.

"Then what is, Maura? Please tell me. I know I cant bring your father back from the dead..." Jane whispered and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yesterday... one of your fathers old business man called... and I think as I picked up, he assumed it was you...and..he was wondering if you'd overtake your fathers business." Jane said and glanced over to her.

"You won't, right?" Jane asked her.

"I don't know anything about running his business and I don't want to," she said, staring out at the path ahead.

"I am not a killer...Jane...you know that," she said in a softer voice. Maura knew that her father was... It didn't matter...she still loved him... "I loved him..."

"I know you loved him, Maura. I know." She whispered.

"And I know how much it hurts when you lose a person you love. But it's true what they say, you know - that time is healing all wounds. Just give it some more time." Jane said softly.

"I am here for you and I help you through this." Jane whispered.

"You have a family Jane...You need to concentrate on them... I am soo in the way," she said and paused, looking at her. Her eyes were sad.

"I don't want to feel like that. Maybe you could find a place of you own...but then I don't want to be alone...

Jane stopped in her tracks.

"Okay, listen to me. I gotta move out sooner or later from your place and get my own, that's right. But...I won't leave you behind Maura. I want you to join me. Maybe that is exactly what you need? If you keep living in that house you will get reminded of your father every day." Jane said and looked in her eyes.

"I love Sofia and wanna be a great mother towards her but also I...umm...errr I love you...and I wanna be a great girlfriend to you..."

"You are a great girlfriend...Jane. You have been throughout all of this..." she said with a small smile. She reached up and brushed some hair behind her ear and sighed.

"I don't know...that's my home...I grew up there...with him...my father..." She sniffed and her throat tightened.

"Shit! I don't know why I am so upset..."

"Maura it's entirely up to you if you wanna sell the house or just move out...or keep living there. I am just saying that if you wanna join me and Sofia in an apartment, you are welcome." Jane said softly and wrapped an arm around her.

"Sofia, should be your main concern...not me. Okay...? Don't even bother with me. I am nothing now. I have no one. I am alone...that is what I deserve," she said and turned to head back to the house. As far as she was conerned...Jane wasn't hers...and never would be.

Jane looked after her and wasn't going to just let her walk away. She followed her and stopped her by grabbing her by the elbow.

"Stop it! Stop the self-pity! Do you even listen to yourself talking? I don't wanna hear any of that crap. Sofia is my main concern but so are you. Fuck, I told you I loved you and you are just whining around! Stop the damn self-pity, Maura. I wont have any of it. I let you grief for a month now...now the grieving time is up and I want my girlfriend back." Jane said.

Maura was forced to a halt as Jane grabbed her and she then just looked at her with wide eyes that were slightly angry.

"I know you said you loved me..." she said and sighed. "Fuck Jane! I can grieve for the rest of my life if I want to...but I don't want to. I just don't know how I should feel about this...about him. He was all I really had left."

"Oh he was all you have left? What about me? Do I count?" Jane asked and looked into her eyes.

"Fuck Maura! I am sorry about your father and I am sorry that I couldn't stop it from happening but cut me some slack...I am here for you. I care for you. And you are NOT alone."

"Of course you count! My god... I have been in love with you since I met you...but I just...I just can't make this pain go away and your child...she looks at me as if I can make things better and I can't. I am not used to questions..."

"She is only a child, Maura and she is curious and tries to help. She likes you and doesn't like seeing you suffer. That's all there is. But if Sofia bothers you so much, I move out with her as fast as I can, okay? " Jane said.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Maura. I try so hard to cheer your up but nothing works..."

"She doesn't bother me Jane..." Maura finally said with a heavy sigh.

"I just don't know how to act around her. That's all," she said in an even softer voice. "No...don't leave...I couldn't handle it on my own...not now...maybe not forever..."

"Move out with me, maybe?" She asked and looked in her eyes.

"I'd really love for you to join me and Sofia. I need to move closer to Sofia's school." She told her. "I have no choice. Please come with me."

Jane's words finally made her cave. Perhaps it would be better if she simply left her old life behind and moved on with the woman who actually wanted her. She perhaps didn't want a child...but...Jane was worth everything to her.

"Ok...I will live with you. I don't know of any reason why I wouldn't.

Jane smiled at her and kissed her lips softly.

"That makes me happy...I promise you I will try my best to make you happy, Maura... I will." Jane said and looked into her eyes.

Maura cupped Jane's face and looked into her eyes after the kiss.

"You do make me happy. God...how could you not know," came her very soft words. Maura then pulled Jane down to kiss her. It was the kind of kiss that melted Jane in every possible way. Maura was the only person that had ever done that to her.

**THE END**

Thanks for reading guys! I might write a sequel to that, where Jane starts a new job and tries to be a good mother and good girlfriend and where we'll find out what happened to Hope and why Maura refuses to see her..


End file.
